Niños ¡¿Otra vez!
by Redrum06
Summary: Ese día, todos estaban fastidiosos. Ni el clima se quería poner de su lado. Pastel volador y jardines destruidos, esas son algunas de las razones por las que Yuma y Ayato desearán de cumpleaños algo que les cambiará la vida por completo...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Niños…Otra vez?**

¡Hola! :3 me llamo Lucy y esta es mi primera historia y ojalá y la disfruten :D

**DISCLAIMERS:**

**Negrita: susurros.**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

_**Disfrutad la historia. :D**_

**Capítulo 1: ¡¿Qué pasó?!**

Todo pasó en un día donde cierto vampiro pelirrojo cumplía años. Ese día sus hermanos estaban inusualmente inaguantables ¡no los soportaba! Hasta Subaru, que es tranquilo. Incluso Yui estaba fastidiosa. Absolutamente el día de hoy no sería para nada tranquilo.

Para nada.

Decidió bajar las escaleras para encontrarse con una escena muy extraña.

Una guerra de comida. Entre los hermanos Sakamaki y Yui, la cual le tiró un plato de espagueti en la cara a Reiji, el cual le tiró un tomate en la cara a Kanato, el cual le tiró salsa tártara en la cara a Shuu y asi sucesivamente. E incluso voló pastel.

–_¿Pastel? ¡¿MI pastel?! _–se preguntó un encabronado Ayato mientras bajaba las escaleras vuelto una furia.

–¡¿Qué mierda hacen con MI pastel?! – gritó haciendo que la guerra de comida parara, menos por Raito, que le aventó un pedazo de pastel en la cara a Kanato el cual se encontraba a su lado. – ¡OJALÁ Y VUELVAN A HACER NIÑOS PARA ASÍ NO AGUANTARLOS JAMÁS! – gritó Ayato mientras se volteaba e iba muy enojado a su habitación. Decidió no levantarse hasta la noche siguiente.

**…**

Un castaño miraba el desastre hecho por el rubio mal teñido de su hermano mayor. Es que ¿no podían estar tranquilos ni siquiera en su cumpleaños? Pues no, Kou siempre debe hacer desastre porque él es jodido. Chasqueó la lengua enojado y fastidiado mientras bajaba las escaleras, encontrándose con Ruki regañando a Azusa y a Kou, o el dúo de idiotas como los llamaba Yuma.

–¡Por esa razón no deben meterse en el jardín de Yuma! – _¿Mi jardín? _–sin dudarlo ni un segundo, el castaño se dirigió con rapidez a su querido jardín, lugar donde se encontró algo para nada lindo…

Su jardín estaba destrozado y lleno de fertilizante por doquier ¿Obra de quién? Obviamente de Kou y Azusa. Cabreadísimo se dirigió a la mansión y sin importarle nada les aventó un puñetazo en la cara a sus hermanos mayores y menor, haciendo que los tres cayeran estrepitosamente al piso.

–¡MI MAYOR DESEO ES VOLVER EN EL TIEMPO Y QUE VUELVAN A SER NIÑOS PARA NO TENER QUE AGUANTAR SUS DESASTRES NUNCA! – dicho esto subió a su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo y de un portazo dio a conocer a sus hermanos que no lo molestaran, probablemente en 5 semanas…

**…**

Y dicho y hecho, nuestro egocéntrico vampiro se acostó a dormir hasta la noche siguiente, la luna se asomaba para dar inicio a una noche tranquila y sin interrupciones.

O al menos eso pensó Ayato.

Del otro lado de la puerta se escuchó una risa, una risita infantil. Luego dos. Luego cuatro. Al final fueron seis risas infantiles que inundaban la habitación del vampiro. Sin embargo Ayato no les prestó atención, probablemente serían esos niños que entran a la mansión pensando que es una "mansión embrujada" o algo así, por lo tanto se acomodo nuevamente y cerró los ojos. Hasta que el chirrido de la puerta se hizo presente, seguido de otra risita infantil, solo, que esta era más "femenina."

–Etto… – sin dudarlo un segundo, Ayato volteó la cabeza rápidamente al oír esa vocecita tan dulce y suave a sus espaldas. Al hacerlo su mandíbula fue a dar al piso. Literalmente.

–C-Chinchi… ¿Chinchinashi? – es imposible, frente a él se encontraba una niña de cabellos rubios hasta los hombros y hermosos orbes rosados con una sonrisita tímida en sus labios suaves y rosados. Tenía puesta una chaqueta rosada que le dejaba descubierto los hombros, junto con un pequeño short marrón.

–¿Sabes dónde hay comida? – le pregunto tímida la niña al pelirrojo, el cual no salía de su asombro.

–C-Chinchinashi ¿eres tú? – Ayato todavía no se lo creía ¡es imposible que esta niña sea Yui! Ayer era una mujer de 17 años y ahora tiene uno añitos. El vampiro la tomó de hombros y se acercó a su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma tan inocente pero tentador al mismo tiempo.

–¡¿Qué crees que haces con Yui?! – una voz un poco más madura que la de "Yui" se hizo presente en la sala, Ayato dejo de hacer lo que hacía y al hacerlo no pudo evitar quedar boquiabierto.

Un niño de unos 10 años apareció en frente de Ayato. Este tenía cabellos rubios y ojos azules tal cual zafiros. Tenía puestos unos vaqueros marrones junto con una camiseta de vestir blanca, y miraba a Ayato como si estuviera a punto de cometer el peor pecado del mundo.

–¡¿SHUU?! – ahora su hermano mayor también era un niño, el niño rápidamente apartó a la inocente Yui, la cual estaba a punto de llorar, y la colocó detrás de él, protegiéndola.

–¡Te lo repito! ¡¿Qué crees que hacías con Yui?! – mini Shuu se veía cabreado, y Ayato se tuvo que morder el labio para evitar soltar la mejor carcajada de su vida.

–¡Shuu! ¿Qué estás haciendo? – otra voz se hizo corpórea en la habitación del vampiro pelirrojo. Esa voz fue la que colmó el vaso. Ahora sí que Ayato no se podía aguantar la risa. Detrás de Shuu y Yui se encontraba un niño pelinegro de ojos escarlatas, este tenía un trajecito de vestir así todo kawaii, con unos lentes.

–¡PFFF AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! – Ayato no se aguantó y explotó en carcajadas haciendo que a los tres niños allí presentes les salga un enorme signo de interrogación sobre las cabezas. Pero ahora que Ayato lo meditaba a fondo…

Dejo de reír.

¡Ahora tenía que cuidar a 6 críos él solo! Era como ver a Reiji vestido de pordiosero mendigando en la calle. Era algo imposible. Miro asustado y un poco enfadado a los niños allí presentes. El silencio nació, volviéndose al instante uno incómodo.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó la inocente Yui rompiendo aquel silencio.

–¿Yo? – ahora sí que Ayato estaba jodido ¿Qué decir? ¿Qué decir…? – S-soy… un primo hermano… de C-Cordelia... ¡Sí! Eso – dijo Ayato nervioso. Los tres se miraron entre sí y le sonrieron kawaiimente a Ayato.

–Perdón por tratarte así – dijo un apenado Shuu.

–Nah, ni se preocupen – okay, eso fue raro, incluso para el propio Ayato. ¿ÉL siendo amable con alguien? ¡Por favor! ¡Ayato es la persona más antipática en la bolita del mundo! Se bajo de la cama y llevo a los tres niños a la sala, donde había tres niños más.

Uno era castaño de ojos esmeralda, con un sombrerito, una camiseta completamente negra y unos vaqueros del mismo color. Raito. Este consolaba a un niño pelimorado de ojos de similar color. Este traía un chalequito negro con bordes rojos y un osito de peluche con un parche en el ojo. Kanato. Lejos de ese dúo, en un lugar apartado se encontraba un niño de cabello rosa pálido y ojos escarlata, como los de Reiji. Este tenía una camisa blanca rasgada y un chaleco negro, igualmente, rasgado. Junto con unos vaqueros negros. Subaru. Ayato suspiró con fuerza mientras confirmaba su peor sospecha.

Sí, sus hermanos eran unos niños… de nuevo.

…

Se levantó aún sintiendo arder las venas. Tenía tanta rabia en esos momentos que por un momento le dieron ganas de tomar una pistola y dispararle a sus hermanos. Pero los vampiros no mueren así de fácil. Un amargado Yuma se levantó un poco extrañado ya que Ruki no lo llamó para desayunar. Pero, con su pie pisó algo filoso.

Un cuchillo. El cuchillo de Azusa.

–¡Azusa! – llamó a su hermano enojado, pero éste no respondió. – ¿Azusa? – extrañado fue a la habitación del menor, dónde encontró algo sorprendente.

Toda la habitación del menor de los Mukami estaba completamente desordenada, había juguetes por doquier, la cama volteada y pegada a la pared, y lo que preocupó aún más a Yuma, era que había una daga de plata (material que es capaz de lastimar o incluso matar a un vampiro) tirada en el suelo, con la sangre de su hermano.

_¡Mierda Azusa!_

Salió de la habitación mientras corría por la mansión gritando los nombres de sus hermanos.

–¡KOOOUUU! ¡RUUUKIIIIII! ¡AZUSAAAAA! – fue al patio trasero, al comedor, al balcón ¡no estaban en ninguna parte! se detuvo un momento a reflexionar, nuestro querido gigantón se dio cuenta de una cosa.

El único lugar donde no había buscado era en su habitación.

Subió corriendo las escaleras y la abrió de un portazo. Encontrándose con un niño de cabellos verde oscuro y ojos de igual color, hecho una bolita en la cama de Yuma. Este niño parecía tener unos 7 años.

–¡¿AZUSA?! – Yuma quedó en blanco un momento en el marco de la puerta. Pero salió de su trance cuando confirmó sus sospechas.

Uno, sí ese era Azusa. Y dos el niño tenía una herida profunda en el brazo hecha con la daga de plata en su habitación. Yuma se acercó con cautela y se arrodilló junto a mini Azusa. El cual se alejó de él con las pupilas dilatadas, obviamente asustado.

–Tranquilo Azusa, no te haré daño – dijo Yuma preocupado al recordar que, a esa edad, ellos no poseían sus poderes vampíricos. Por lo tanto la herida no se curaría por sí sola. – Eh… Eh… – Yuma no conocía nada que tenga que ver con medicina. Cargó a Azusa en brazos mientras salía de la mansión. – ¿Quién hizo esto Azusa? – le preguntó al niño el cual empezó a llorar en el pecho de Yuma. el niño musitó "Unos lobos" cosa que dijo con voz débil e inaudible (que si no fuera por el súper oído que poseía Yuma, no lo hubiera oído).

–_Tsukinamis _–ese fue el primer nombre que le vino a la cabeza al castaño. Yuma se teletransportó a casa de sus "primos", en medio de un suspiro cruzó la entrada y tocó la puerta de la gran mansión.

–¡Yo voy! – una vocecita muy infantil se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, extrañando aún más a Yuma.

¿Desde cuando los Sakamakis tienen niños? Podrían ser adoptados, a menos que la cerda...

Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse la idea de que Yui haya quedado embarazada de alguno de esos pendejos.

Cuando abrió la puerta Yuma tuvo que mirar al piso, hablando literalmente. Frente a Yuma se encontraba Yui, o la "cerda" como le decía él. Solo que en versión chibi. Con las mejillas teñidas de rosado y una sonrisita tímida.

–¿Quién es usted, señor? – la ternura y la timidez a la hora de hablar de Yui derretiría a cualquiera. Pero no eran momentos para derretirse por la kawaiiedad de una niña, Yuma tenía que encontrar a sus dos hermanos mayores.

Y pronto.

–¡Shuu! – llamó al mayor de los Sakamaki, pero en vez de aparecer el típico adormilado Shuu, se encontró con una versión aniñada de este.

–¿Quién eres? – preguntó haciendo que Yuma vuelva a quedar en blanco. Pero reacciono cuando vio al único "adulto" allí.

–¿También te pasó? – le preguntó Ayato inexpresivo al Mukami.

–Sep, pero Kou y Ruki desaparecieron – respondió Yuma – ¿los has visto?

–No – luego de decir esto ambos clanes (o al menos lo que quedaba de los dos) se sumaron en un silencio incómodo, incluyendo a los siete niños allí presentes.

–¡Oh sí! – Rompió el silencio Yuma – ¿Dónde está su botiquín? – en estos momentos era cuando Ayato se dio cuenta que Yuma traía en sus brazos a un mini Azusa herido.

–¡Yo me ocupo! – Yui alzó el brazo emocionada, y dando saltitos fue por el botiquín. Cuando volvió con mucha delicadeza se dedicó a curar la herida del Mukami, el cual muy sonrojado agradeció a Yui.

–Vale… ya llamé a nuestro padre – dijo Ayato, haciendo que Yuma de un respingo.

–¡¿Qué hiciste qué?! – le preguntó sacudiendo bruscamente a Ayato.

–Que llamé a nuestro padre. ¿La altura no te deja escuchar, Titán? – le dijo burlesco Ayato al castaño.

–¡No es momento para bromear desgraciado! – Gritó un Yuma desesperado – ¡Kou y Ruki desaparecieron siendo unos niños! ¡UNOS NIÑOS MALDITO SAKAMAKI! – Ayato nunca en su vida había visto a Yuma tan desesperado. Okay, esta mañana él mismo quería matar a sus hermanos, pero era una mentira cegada por la rabia. Suspiró con fuerza para calmarse y se alejó de Ayato, el cual estaba mareado de tanto ser zarandeado.

El timbre volvió a sonar.

–¡¿Qué cojones está pasando aquí?! – preguntó un alterado Karl Heinz al ver a seis de sus hijos siendo niños de nuevo.

–¡¿Y qué mierda voy a saber yo Karl?! – le gritaron Yuma y Ayato al unísono. Todos los niños se escondieron detrás de ellos dos, asustados por el repentino grito del adulto.

–¡Subaru-kun! – una muy alterada Christa se hizo presente en medio del desmadre.

–¡Mamá! – dijo un Subaru sorprendido y un poco asustado por la "visita" de su madre.

–¡¿Qué te ha pasado hijito?! – Christa se veía muy alterada y Subaru muy asustado.

–Christa, lo mejor será dejarlo por ahora – le dijo un coqueto Karl al oído a Christa, haciéndola sonrojar. **(N/A: aquí va a ver Karl x Christa. ¡Si no gustan no lean! Quedan advertidos 7-7)**

–H-hai…

–Vale – dijo Karl llamando la atención del pelirrojo y del castaño. – ¿Me pueden explicar que está pasando aquí?

–Yo que voy a saber – respondió Ayato indiferente.

–¡Oye Karl! – Lo llamó Yuma – Ruki y Kou desaparecieron siendo unos niños.

–¡¿QUÉ?! – y de nuevo, Karl gritó asustando a los siete niñitos. En medio de eso, una asustada Yui se acerca a Karl y lo hala del abrigo.

–S-señor, ¿podría dejar d-de gritar? – dijo Yui sonrojada.

–¡¿EVA?! – gritó Karl chibi poniendo una cara de terror – ¡¿Porqué metieron a Eva en esto?! – con ese grito, Yui salió corriendo y se refugió en las piernas de Ayato.

–¡¿Y cómo quieres que lo sepa?! – gritó él pelirrojo.

–¡Ah pues ni sé! – respondió Karl.

–¡¿Podrían dejar de gritar?! – gritó un enojado Yuma.

–¡CÁLLATE YUMA, NO TE METAS! – gritaron Karl y Ayato al unísono en estado chibi con cabezas gigantes y miradas tenebrosas, haciendo que Yuma le salga una enorme gota de agua en la frente. En medio de la pelea entre los dos vampiros, Yui se posó en el medio del gran salón, tomó mucho aire y gritó con fuerza:

–¡YA CÁLLENSE QUE ASUSTAN! – el grito fue tanto así que hizo que hubiera silencio en toda la mansión. Ayato parpadeó varias veces, incrédulo. ¿Esa era la inocente Yui de unos momentos? Por un momento se le vino a la mente la imagen de una Yui de 17 años gritando. Y sin darse cuenta, sonrió bobaliconamente.

–¿Y ahora de que te ríes? – preguntó Karl al ver la sonrisa de idiota en su hijo.

–¿Ah? De nada, no importa – dijo Ayato serio pero con las mejillas teñidas de rosado.

Karl, Yuma, Christa, y todos los niños (incluyendo a Yui) le miraron pícaramente.

–Habla hijo – dijo Karl – ¿Quién es la chica?

–¡¿EH?! – _¡Qué repentino cambio de tema! _–Pensó Ayato mientras todos le miraban de manera pícara – ¡No es nadie!

–¿Quién te gusta Ayato-nee? – le dijo de manera tierna (creo que demasiada) Yui a Ayato. Haciendo que él y Yuma se cubran con el antebrazo la nariz, para evitar explotar en un súper sangrado nasal.

–¡No se desangren! – dijo una voz burlona desde la puerta. Yuma reconoció esa voz al instante, y con velocidad inhumana lo aventó, sorpresivamente, en la pared, quedando a solo centímetros de distancia. **(N/A: ¡YAOI! *-* okay no :v)**

–¡¿Qué mierda te pasa conmigo Mukami?! – gritó un sorprendido rubio. Este tenía los ojos dorados, con gafas de montura azul y un parche negro en el ojo izquierdo, junto con un niño de cabellos blancos y ojos dorados, este tenía una bufanda negra que le cubría toda la boca.

_Los Tsukinamis…_

**Continuará...**

**¡Tada! La verdad es que me gustaría que me dieran su opinión, ya que soy nueva en esto.**

**¿Review?**

_Lucy-chan _**(consta que pueden llamarme así si gustan ^^)**

_**Ambas: BYE, BYE =3**_


	2. ¿Más gente en la mansión?

**Niños… ¿Otra vez?**

**¡Holo gente! :3 volvió Lucy-chan con otro capítulo de niños otra vez :D ¡gracias por los reviews! los amo 3 respuestas al final :3**

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos._

_**Disfrutad la historia :3**_

**Capítulo 2: ¿Más gente en la mansión?**

_Los Tsukinamis..._

Todos se quedaron callados por un momento, ¿qué mierda hacía Shin Tsukinami allí? Lo que más llamó la atención de todos los presentes es que al lado del rubio había un niño de aproximadamente 9 años. De cabellos blancos y ojos dorados. El niño traía unos vaqueros negros y un abrigo de igual color, con una bufanda blanca que le cubría toda la boca. Yuma ahorcaba sin piedad al rubio, el cual se quejaba y pataleaba.

—Mis hermanos... — murmuró Yuma con todo el odio del mundo — ¿dónde están mis hermanos, maldito Tsukinami?

—¿Eh? ¿Tus hermanos? — Shin parpadeó — yo no tengo ni idea en donde están.

—¡Azusa! — gritó repentinamente el castaño, haciendo que Azusa fuera corriendo donde estaba él como si fuera su esclavo – ¿él fue el que atacó la mansión?

Azusa negó con la cabeza.

—¿Entonces quiénes? — Azusa subió los hombros en señal de que no tenía ni la más puta idea de quién había destrozado la caza. Yuma frunció los labios.

_Coño, qué expresivo._

—Una pregunta, Shin — dijo Yuma soltando el agarre del rubio — esa niña que tienes al lado, ¿quién es?

Shin y "la niña" se cayeron de espaldas.

—¡No soy una niña! ¡Me llamo Carla Tsukinami y soy UN CHICO!

Ahora fue Karl el que se cayó de espaldas.

_¡¿CARLA TSUKINAMI?!_

—¡¿Me estás diciendo que el rey vampiro fundador se ha convertido en un niño?! — preguntó Ayato con un pequeño tic en el ojo.

—Seh.

—¡¿Y no te importa?!

—Digamos que sí — respondió Shin a la defensiva – por eso vine aquí.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la mansión. Nunca la mansión había estado tan silenciosa, y eso le daba un aspecto más macabro. Los cuatro adultos (sin contar a Christa) empezaron a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras los niños les seguían la fastidiosa estela. Así estuvieron unos minutos hasta que a Karl se le prendió el bombillo.

—¿Qué tal si hasta que solucionemos el problema vivimos juntos? — todos los adultos voltearon al mismo tiempo.

—¡¿Te has vuelto loco viejo?! — gritó Ayato.

—¡¿Loco?! ¡Hazme el favor de respetar a tu padre, puto!

—¡¿PARA QUÉ RESPETAR A UN VIEJO GAY?! — explotó Ayato. Karl se detuvo y un aura extraña empezó a emanar de él. Yuma se contuvo de gritar _"¡Turn down for what!" _y se mordió el labio.

—Con qué gay, ¿no, Ayato? — dijo Karl con voz rara — Yui, _querida, _hazme el favor ¿quieres?

—¡Hai!

Yui se acercó a un confundido pelirrojo dando saltitos, puso las manos en su pecho y lo empujó con una fuerza brutal hacia la pared, la cual terminó casi cayendo encima de él.

—¡Siente el choque, Ayato-nii! — todos los presentes estallaron a carcajadas. Pero el más afectado era Ayato, el cual yacía tirado en el piso, humillado. ¿Cómo una niña de ESA edad pudo empujarlo tan fuerte? Se levantó al propio estilo zombie y caminó hasta un sillón. Cuando por fin las carcajadas terminaron, Ayato miró a Karl con cara de _"más te vale que me des alguna explicación" _El peliverde suspiró, llamó a todos y los obligó a sentarse en el sillón.

Karl cruzó las piernas y se puso la mano empuñada sobre la mejilla, en un gesto cansado.

—Muy bien — empezó Karl — creo que quieren saber la razón por la cual Yui pudo hacer eso ¿no?

Todos asintieron.

—Pues... — hubo un pequeño silencio. Karl no tenía palabras para decirlo. Le prometió a Seiji no decir nada, pero ahora... suspiró con pesar — Yui es... Yui es mitad vampiresa.

La mandíbula de Yuma fue a dar al piso, y Ayato se cayó de la silla.

—¡¿Qué Yui qué?! — él no pudo evitar el grito. ¡Los tomó desprevenidos! Shin seguía sentado en el sillón con cara de _"me importa una mierda" _y Carla a su lado, con una mirada inocente que probablemente sería culpable por causar derrames nasales sin control. Cuando Ayato se reincorporó de nuevo, tenía una mirada gélida.

—Explícate mejor, viejo. — ordenó. Karl respiró hondo, mientras Christa a su lado estaba inexpresiva. Puede que esté loca, pero al menos entendía que la situación era... ¿mala? ¿Sorprendente? No encontraba la palabra exacta para definir lo que pasaba.

—Haré un pequeño resumen — contestó Karl — digamos que el padre de Yui, y no, no estoy hablando de Seiji, sino del VERDADERO padre de Yui, se enamoró de una chica. Se conocieron por circunstancias que no quiero mencionar y empezaron una relación. Bueno, a partir de allí, se metieron en la cama y una cosa llevó a la otra, entonces terminaron uno encima del otro y...

—¡Cuida tus palabras, Karl! — lo interrumpió Shin, tapándole los oídos a su hermano — ¡hay niños presentes!

—Lo siento — Karl se carraspeó la garganta y continuó — en fin, hicieron bebés en la cama. Pero lo que lo que Kei* no sabía era que madre de Yui era una vampiresa en su totalidad. Luego, en un ataque que ni yo puedo explicar, la madre le chupó toda la sangre a Kei hasta matarlo y ella murió depresiva.

Todos miraron a Karl con una poker face. Absolutamente, él no sirve para contar historias.

—Así qué — intentó asimilar Ayato — la madre de Yui era vampiresa, pero ella es mitad vampiresa ¡no tiene sentido! — exclamó molesto.

—Te recuerdo que un niño no desarrolla sus poderes vampíricos hasta cumplir los 10 años.

—Eso significa que...

—Así es. Antes Yui era una vampiresa, pero ustedes no lo sabían.

Y de nuevo. La mansión quedó en completo silencio. Ayato dudaba mientras su mente (o al menos la parte que tenía activa) estaba revuelta. ¿No era qué Yui tenía el corazón de Cordelia dentro de ella y por eso Ritcher la buscaba? ¿Entonces porqué es una vampiresa? ¿No era Cordelia hija del demonio o algo parecido? Preguntas como éstas invadieron a Ayato hasta el punto de joderle la vida. Lo menos que quería era que su "madre" volviera de nuevo a ser un tema de conversación. Le importaba un rábano su madre, ahora le preocupaba Yui. ¿Qué hacer con ella? Se pasó los dedos por la frente mientras miraba a la pequeña que tenía a su lado. El color le venía y se le iba de las mejillas, mostrando su clara agitación. Yui volteó la cabeza y le sonrió, como si supiera qué sentía Ayato. Le sonrió con su típica sonrisa, llena de esperanza e inocencia.

Una sonrisa que le encantaba. Pero que no quería admitir.

Shin, por otro lado, pensó en su hermano. ¿Qué pasaría si Carla quedaba así para siempre? Si pasara eso, se habrá jodido entonces. Volteó la cabeza hacia Yui, ¿en serio esa pequeña humana débil era una vampiresa? Suspiró confundido.

El silencio se rompió cuando el timbre sonó.

—¿Acaso no pueden tocar timbre otro puto día? — dijo irritado Yuma mientras se levantaba a abrir la puerta. Cuando la abrió sorprendentemente se encontró a dos chicas: una de ellas voluptuosa, de cabellos negros azabaches y ojos grises. la chica traía un short negro ceñido al cuerpo y un abrigo del mismo color con detalles en gris. La otra chica era de cabellos azules y ojos violetas, ella traía unos vaqueros negros ajustados, y una camiseta escotada roja. Yuma frunció el ceño, pensando. _¿Y éstas qué? _La chica de cabellos azabaches le sonrió tímida a Yuma.

—Ehm... hola, me llamo Amy Kristel* y busco a... — la chica miró una pequeña hoja que tenía en la mano — busco a los Mukamis.

_¿Eh?_

—Y-yo soy un Mukami, ¿qué quieres? — contestó Yuma sorprendido.

—Eh... me dijeron que tenía que venir a vivir con los Mukamis y ella — señaló con la cabeza a la de cabellos azules — con los Tsukinamis.

_3...2...1..._

—¡¿QUÉ?!

**Continuará...**

**¡Tada! :D creo que este capítulo dejo a unos cuantos con la boca abierta (creo) **

_**Respuestas a Reviews!**_

Luki-chan: déjame decirte que ahora no son 9 sino 11 (contando a Karl xD) y gracias por el consejo, me ayudó a comprender mejor :33

Mary-chan: ¡Verdad que sí! *-* son tan kawaiis :3 y sí, estoy seguro que nuestro Ayato está enamorado :33

Alejandrahuerta: Aquí está el siguiente capítulo! Con mucho gusto :3

Kaori-lee: Gracias por el review. Ya estoy consciente que algunas escritoras ya han tomado esta idea. Pero creo que ya te diste cuenta que mi historia tiene... otro trama diferente. Desde ahora te lo digo, ¡te admiro! leí tu historia con Sheliknernr y me mié de risa xDD la verdad me sorprendí cuando comentaste, tranquila, no me lo tomé a mal. Lo tomé como consejo uwu

OtakuDL: Con mucho amors aquí ta el capítuloooo! :33

Kyary-chan13: Arigatoooo! *-* la verdad es que yo tampoco me lo creí xD pero decidí que estos dos también deberían participar en el desmadre xDD tranquila, dentro de unos capítulos diré porqué se volvieron niños :3

Haruki-senpai: ¡Me honra que te alegre el día! :3 Me alegro que te haya alegrado (?)

RavenWhite97: Creo que este capítulo respondió a tu pregunta :3 Carla también se convirtió en niño :D y Gracias :3 por los consejos :33

Rosa20: Lo sé xD gracias :D

MoKaori: Gracias por la bienvenida! Y solo a ellos se les ocurre lanzar pastel -.- créeme yo también quería shaoi xDD

**Bye criaturitas :3 se les quiere mucho 3**


	3. Amy Kristel y Leia Kailan

**Niños… ¿Otra vez?**

**¡He vuelto! :3 asdadasd Hoy tengo el día libre (:D) así que aprovecharé para escribir :3**

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

_**Disfrutad la historia :3**_

**Capítulo 3: Amy Kristel y Leia Kailan.**

—Eh... me dijeron que tenía que venir a vivir con los Mukamis y ella — señaló con la cabeza a la de cabellos azules — con los Tsukinamis.

_3...2...1..._

—¡¿Qué?!

—Oh, es cierto — Karl se levantó del sillón — tuve que llamar refuerzos.

—¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

—La situación es desesperada, Ayato. Necesitamos ayuda — las chicas se quedaron en la puerta, confundidas. ¿De qué hablaban? ¿Porqué tan desesperados? Se quedaron paradas en la puerta, viendo como el peliverde y el pelirrojo peleaban.

—Ujum... — la chica de cabellos azules se carraspeó la garganta, haciendo que Karl y Ayato dejaran de pelear — mis disculpas por la interrupción, me llamo Leia Kailan y según lo tengo entendido vengo en busca de los Tsukinamis, ¿están presentes?

_Esta tipa se cree Yui..._

—Sí — contestó Shin levantándose — él es Carla y yo soy Shin Tsukinami, ¿pasa algo? ¿Para que nos solicitas?

Leia sonrió.

—Creo que ya lo dije, ¿o acaso estás sordo, _Tsukinami? _— Leia dijo el apellido Tsukinami con tanta amargura que casi parecía que escupía las palabras.

Shin frunció el ceño.

—No, no estoy sordo mujer. Sólo preguntaba — Shin y Leia se miraron a los ojos, había tanta tensión que el aire se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Yui miraba la escena confundida. Claro, su inocencia no le hacía comprender que esos dos no se llevarían bien ni en un millón de años. Pero para ella, era amor. Todo lo que la rodeaba para ella era amor. Sonrió y se acercó a Leia, la tiró del abrigo. Leia miró abajo y Yui le sonrió con esa típica sonrisa suya, que podía calmar cualquier corazón agitado.

Leia suspiró, repentinamente incómoda.

¿Porqué se sentía... culpable? Leia sentía que los orbes rosados de Yui le estrujaban el alma y veían sus secretos oscuros. Miró hacia la izquierda y se encontró con Shin mirándola. Se quedó viendo las iris doradas de Shin (lo prefirió antes de ver los rosados de Yui) Se quedaron viendo un buen rato hasta que  
Yui decidió romperlo.

—Señorita _Kailin _— Leia respiró hondo.

—¿S-sí?

—¿Le gustaría sentarse? — Yui sonrió con ternura y el corazón de Leia dio un vuelco. _Tanta ternura en un cuerpo debe estar prohibida _pensó. Leia se agachó y cargó a Yui en brazos.

—Por supuesto pequeña.

Yui rió y agitó los brazos. Leia se sentó y empezó a juguetear con su cabellera rubia. Shin miraba la escena, ¿en serio Yui hizo que Leia se transformara a eso? Era fascinante.

Mientras tanto, Amy se había sentado y tomaba una fresca limonada, cortesía del pequeño niño de cabellos verdes que tenía en las piernas. Azusa le sonreía tímido a la ojigris, la cual estaba a punto de sufrir un sangrado nasal extremo. _¡Estos niños son tan kawaiis! _pensó sonriendo. Karl silbó y llamó la atención de todos los presentes.

—Muy bien, ahora que estamos todos reunidos, presentémonos — Karl apuntó a Amy. La cual se levantó, aún con Azusa en brazos, y se sacudió las piernas.

—Me llamo Amy Kristel, tengo 17 años y ahora vivo con los Mukamis — Sonrió viendo a Yuma el cual medio asintió. Leia se levantó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con Yui en brazos.

—Yo me llamo Leia Kailan, tengo 18 años y vivo... — se quedó callada un momento — ¿aquí? ¿O con los Tsukinamis?

A todos les salió una gota en la cabeza.

—Nah, no importa. — terminó sonriendo y se volvió a sentar. Luego, Karl explicó con paciencia la situación. Mientras que ambas chicas reían.

—Así que, ¿me estás diciendo que estos niños...? — hizo un gesto vago hacia Raito, Kanato y un dormido Shuu — ¿son adolescentes?

—Exacto.

Leia y Amy se miraron, para luego explotar en carcajadas.

—¡¿Cómo pasó esto?! — preguntó entre carcajadas Amy.

—Todavía no sabemos — Shin frunció los labios y se acostó en el sillón. Ayato miró afuera y se dio cuenta que era de noche. ¿En serio el tiempo pasó tan rápido? En medio de un suspiro dijo que iba a dormir, y todos decidieron hacer lo mismo. Ayato subió siendo perseguido por Yui. La cual daba brinquitos diciendo _"¡Ayato-nii, caballito, caballito!" _Ayato tuvo que ceder, porque estaba más que seguro que si volvía a escuchar la palabra "Ayato-nii" o "caballito" alguien saldría herido.

Fue a su habitación y se dejó caer en su cama. _Al menos, hoy no dormiré en la Iron Maiden _pensó. Yui aún seguía parada allí, viendo confundida como el pelirrojo dormía. Caminó hasta donde estaba y lo sacudió con fuerza.

—Ayato-nii, Ayato-nii — Yui vio que el vampiro no se despertaba y lo agitó más fuerte — ¡Ayato-nii!

—¡¿QUÉ MALDITA SEA, QUÉ?! — Ayato se levantó ardiendo de furia y miró a Yui, la cual empezó a retroceder completamente asustada. Cuando se detuvo cayó arrodillada al piso y...

Se puso a llorar.

Ayato no sabía que era esa presión en el pecho que sentía, antes, si Yui hubiera llorado de esa forma, él se hubiera reído. Pero ahora era diferente. Se levantó de su cama y tomó a Yui en brazos. La pequeña seguía sollozando y se estremecía levemente. Ayato se revisó los bolsillos y tenía un pañuelo blanco, con este le limpió las lágrimas. Yui se sorbo la nariz y miró a Ayato.

—Lo siento — murmuró el pelirrojo.

—Ayato-nii... ¿prometes no volver a gritar? — Preguntó Yui en voz baja.

—Sí — sonrió — lo prometo.

Yui sonrió con ternura y abrazó el cuello de él.

—Te quiero Ayato-nii — musitó Yui pegada al cuello de Ayato. Éste dio un respingo, pero luego, rodeó a Yui con los brazos y puso la cara en la curvatura de su cuello, embriagándose con su aroma.

—Yo... yo también te quiero...

**(Mientras tanto a otro lado de la mansión)**

Leia y Amy iban a dormir juntas, como la mansión estaba literalmente llena (cosa que jamás pensé que pasaría) tenían que dormir juntas. Ambas desempacaban las maletas calladas. Hasta que un toque de puerta tímido las interrumpió. Leia abrió la puerta y se encontró con Azusa, el cual traía puesta una pijama de dormir de lobo, con el gorro que tenía orejitas y todo. Leia y Amy cayeron al piso mientras que sufrían un sangrado nasal que las dejo K.O en el piso. Cuando se reincorporaron Azusa explicó que no quería dormir solo y que venía a dormir con Amy, la cual aceptó gustosa.

—¡Buenas noches! — dijo medio dormido Azusa.

—Buenas noches — respondieron Leia y Amy al unísono.

**Continuará :L**

**¡Konichiwa! :3 creo que este capítulo tiene una sobredosis de kawaiiedad (?) / de tan solo pensar en Azusa vestido de lobito *sangrado nasal* xDDD **


	4. Dulce sinfonía y una carta

**Niños… ¿Otra vez?**

**Gracias por comentar T^T me hacéis tan feliz :'D **

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Cursiva: pensamientos._

_**Disfrutad la historia ^-^**_

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Dulce sinfonía y una carta.**

Al día siguiente, Ayato se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cama. Oh bueno, al menos lo intentaba.

—¡Ayato-nii, despierta! ¡Despierta! —gritaba Yui saltando en la cama de Ayato. El recién nombrado gruñó, absolutamente no necesitaba una alarma para despertarlo, tenía una viva, con ojos rosados.

Que si no paraba de gritar, la aventaría en la Iron Maiden.

_Uhm... no es mala idea _pensó sonriendo maliciosamente. Miró a Yui, la cual le estaba sonriendo tiernamente, sentada en el borde de la cama. Él suspiró, rindiéndose se levantó de su cama, y con ánimo para destruir todo Japón, fue a la cocina. Allá abajo lo esperaban Amy, Leia y Azusa, los cuales al parecer eran los únicos despiertos.

—¡Ohayo! —saludó Amy. Ayato la miró como un zombie y se fue al refrigerador.

—Al parecer alguien amaneció con el pie izquierdo —comentó Leia divertida. Ayato tomó unos takoyakis fríos y los metió en el microondas.

—Dime Ayato, ¿qué se siente dormir con Yui? —por alguna razón desconocida (desconocida para él, quiero apostar que casi todos lo sabemos) Ayato se sonrojó. De tan solo oír _"Dormir con Yui" _se imaginó otra cosa de lo que la azabache quiso preguntar.

—P-pues no sé, ¿porqué preguntas? —Leia y Amy se miraron, repentinamente divertidas. Un sonido vago como un _"clink" _sacó al pelirrojo de sus pensamientos, sus takoyakis estaban listos. Se sentó en una silla y se dispuso a comer.

—¡Itadakimasu!* —dijeron Leia y Amy al unísono, Ayato sólo asintió, distraído. ¿Porqué había malpensado lo que le dijo Amy? ¿Y porqué cuando dijo la pregunta cierta rubia apareció en su mente? Ahogó un grito de frustración cuando los demás empezaron a llegar al comedor.

**(Mientras tanto en la ciudad)**

Un hombre de aproximadamente 20 años caminaba por la plaza. Éste traía una capucha negra que le cubría la cara, haciendo que todo aquel que le pasara por un lado, se le quedara mirando. Lo único que quería era encontrar la puta dirección que le habían dado. Preguntó y preguntó hasta que una señora le dijo que quedaba a tres calles de la plaza. El hombre dio un grito de frustración, llamando la atención de todos los transeúntes. En medio de un suspiro, se acomodó la capucha y se fue caminando hacia la maldita dirección.

**(Y volviendo con nuestros vampiros y su desmadre)**

Después de desayunar, Shin decidió salir a caminar. Desde que su hermano se convirtió en un niño ha estado muy... distraído. Salió al pequeño rosal que tenían los Sakamakis y carcajeó.

—Parece que estos al menos tienen un poco de delicadeza —dijo con ironía. Caminó entre los rosales, donde vio a un niño de cabellos rosa pálido dormido en uno de ellos. ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Surua? ¿Surabu...?— Subaru...

Efectivamente, el pequeño vampiro se encontraba durmiendo. Shin sonrió, y con suerte tenía un marcador en el bolsillo. Se acercó al inocente ojisangre en modo chibi con una mirada malvada, y justo cuando estuvo a punto de escribir algo...

—¡SUBARUUUUU! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁAAAAAAS?! —Shin se detuvo en seco, con el marcador cerca de la cara del vampiro. Suspiró con cansancio y lo cargó en brazos, llevándolo a donde la voz gritaba como un maniático. Cuando llegó notó que el "maniático" era Leia. La cual buscaba a Subaru desesperadamente. A Shin le pareció muy divertida la escena, por lo tanto se transformó en lobo y dejó a un dormido Subaru en el suelo.

_Insisto, ellos no duermen, entran en coma._

El rubio se escondió en entre unos matorrales, dejando al niño junto a él. Shin sonrió. _Veamos como reaccionas a esto _pensó. Cuando la peliazul se puso exactamente delante del matorral donde se encontraba Shin, éste saltó, sacando un grito de horror de parte de la Kailan. Pero el rubio hizo traspié con algo y terminó cayendo mal.

—Mhmmmm —Leia hizo un sonidito gutural y grave, que se le coló a Shin hasta los huesos. El recién nombrado abrió los ojos y se encontró con dos montañas.

Literalmente.

—¡MALDITO LOBO PERVERTIDO! —Leia pateó a Shin hasta que éste fue a dar al otro lado del jardín. ¿Dónde cayó? Se preguntarán. Pues simple.

Shin había caído entre sus pechos, y con una de sus patas las aplastó.

Leia se levantó sonrojada y sorprendida. Jamás en su vida pensó que un lobo sería tan pervertido. Pero cuando se fijó bien en los ojos del adolorido lobo se puso escarlata.

—¿S-Shin...? —¡El lobo pervertido era él! Leia se levantó envuelta en llamas, con un aura al más propio estilo Yuno Gasai y ladeó la cabeza — pervertido —murmuró. Shin chilló y convirtiéndose en humano salió corriendo de las garras de la Kailan.

**(Mientras tanto dentro de la mansión)**

Ayato se encontraba caminando aburrido por la mansión. Era ya de tarde y tenía hambre. Detrás de él venía la pequeña Yui Komori dando saltitos. Perseguía a Ayato como si fuera un perrito faldero. Un olor dulce y embriagante detuvo a Yui. La pequeña cerró los ojos y se quedó como hipnotizada con el aroma. Ayato también notó el olor y sonrió.

_Es sangre _pensó volteando a ver a Yui, la cual se tapaba la boca sonrojada. Ayato enarcó una ceja y se acercó a Yui, forcejeó un poco con ella para quitarle la mano de la boca y cuando lo hizo, quedó sorprendido.

Yui tenía colmillos.

¡La pequeña tenía unos colmillos! Yui notaba un vago dolor de encías, causa del crecimiento de sus colmillos. Ayato abrió un poco la boca para mostrarle que ése olor también había hecho lo mismo con él.

—¿Sabes qué significa, Yui? —preguntó. La rubia negó con la cabeza, asustada— significa que tienes hambre —Ayato sonrió socarrón— Venga, comamos algo.

—¿H-hambre? P-pero Ayato-nii no tengo hambre —dijo Yui sonriendo medio tensa. Ayato bufó molesto. Tomó a la pequeña en brazos y se la llevó cargada hasta la sala de música.

Yui quedó sorprendida al ver tantos instrumentos en un mismo lugar. Logró ver un violín (el de Shuu) y un hermoso piano negro, el cual Ayato manoseaba sonriendo.

—¿Sabes tocar, Ayato-nii? —preguntó Yui alegre, y Ayato sólo asintió. Abrió la tapa del instrumento y tocó una tecla, formando una vaga melodía. Luego se sentó y tocó varias teclas, formando así una suave sinfonía que haría blandear el corazón más fuerte. Ayato miraba las teclas y veía como sus dedos formaban aquella melodía tan hermosa. Yui, por otro lado, miraba como el chico tocaba con delicadeza. En un momento inconsciente, Ayato cerró los ojos y recuerdos lo invadieron como fresca brisa veraniega. Se estremeció violentamente cuando el recuerdo de cuando era pequeño llegaron a su mente. Los maltratos de su madre, cuando casi se ahogaba en un lago...

Dejó de tocar y abrió los ojos aún estremeciéndose. Yui vio como el pelirrojo temblaba como un cachorrito en medio de la lluvia y le dio un abrazo. Ayato (a pesar del minúsculo cuerpo de Yui) se sintió bien. Todas las agonías que llegaron a su mente se fueron en cuanto llegaron esos brazos cálidos a envolverlo como una suave manta de seda. Su hermoso momento fue interrumpido por la ventana, la cual se había roto gracias a una botella de vidrio. Ayato (aún con Yui abrazándole) se levantó y revisó el contenido de ésta, donde había un papel. Ayato confundido, soltó a Yui y revisó el papel.

Luego de leerlo, salió de la sala completamente encabronado y dejó caer el papel a mitad del camino, en el cual se podía ver una foto donde aparecían dos niños: uno de cabellos rubios y otro de cabellos negros. A ninguno de los dos se les podían ver los ojos porque estaban vendados, ambos niños completamente desvestidos y cubiertos de sangre. Al pie de la foto se podía apreciar con una pésima ortografía:

_¿Quieren a los niños? Entonces dennos a Komori Yui._

**Continuará...**

**Les dejaré con la duda porque YOLO (?) okay no :v ¿qué les pareció? uvu. me tardé un poquito por dos cosas: La primera la escuela no me da mucho tiempo libre y la segunda es que ando enfermita QwQ**

_**Respuestas a reviews!**_

Luki-chan: Lo sé, querida, lo sé (?)

Mary-chan: Esa es la idea :3 Leia y Amy sí son novias sacrificadas. Quise ponerles novias a los Mukamis y a Los Tsukinamis, porque los Sakamakis las querían todas para ellos solos 7-7

OtakuDL: ¡Verdad que sí! :33 Azusa es tan... asdasdasd *explota (?)*

Creissitha-san: ¡Gracias por el review! para ti con carió, aquí esta el capítulo :3

**_Lucy-chan se va, recuerden que ella los ama *se va Lucy a acostarse en modo zombie ON y se arropa completamente*_**

**_Bye :3_**


	5. Midnight

**Niños… ¿Otra vez?**

Ok :'3 volví! adasdasdasdasd con retraso, pero volví ._. ¡arigato for the reviews!

**ACLARACIONES****:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos :v_

_**Disfrutad la historia :3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Midnight.**

Ayato caminaba pisando cucarachas. Estaba muy enojado con todos, con Yui, con Yuma, con Karl, ¡hasta con el piso! No se atrevería jamás en su existencia en entregar a Yui. JAMÁS. Siguió caminando siendo perseguido por la pequeña vampiresa. Llegó abajo y sorpresivamente notó que Yuma estaba rojo de furia. Todos se encontraban abajo, y Ayato notó que Yuma tenía otra carta.

—¿Y esa carta? —preguntó confundido. Yuma se volteó y también se preguntó lo mismo.

—Me la han tirado por la ventana —respondió Yuma haciendo un gesto vago hacia la ventana rota. Ayato frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué dice?

—Que para recuperar a Ruki y Kou tenemos que entregar a Azusa.

_¿Eh?_

—Pero la carta que me dieron dice que tenemos que entregar a Yui...

Ambos se quedaron callados mientras los demás se les quedaban mirando. Ayato se quedó pensativo hasta que sintió que lo halaban de la camiseta, bajó la cabeza y vio que Yui le miraba decidida.

_¿Decidida a qué?_

—Ayato-nii, yo me entregaré por _Rukki y Kouu _—Ayato dio un respingo y Yuma miraba a Yui como si tuviera dos cabezas.

—Pero Yui... —empezó Amy— no puedes hacer eso, ¿sabes lo que significaría si te entregaras?

—Sí, probablemente sea malherida, pero quiero rescatar a los hermanitos de Yuma —todos los adultos se quedaron sorprendidos por como hablaba la pequeña. Al parecer el dicho que dice que las mujeres maduran antes es real. Ayato se mordió en labio y se lo rompió un poco, ya que sus colmillos no habían desaparecido del todo. En medio de un suspiro se agachó al tamaño de Yui y revolviéndole el cabello le dijo:

—Sé que tus intenciones son buenas, Yui. Pero no te vamos a entregar a nadie —Yui hizo un pucherito inflando las mejillas pero al final se rindió. Ayato se enderezó y miró a su "padre"

—Tú eres el viejo aquí, ¿qué coño hacemos? —preguntó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Atacar —dijo simple Karl mientras agitaba la mano restándole importancia.

—¿Y cómo atacaremos si tan siquiera sabemos quién es? —preguntó Leia

—Pues... —Karl le levantó del sillón, aún pensativo. No sabía que hacer, hasta que se le vino algo a la cabeza, algo tan loco que sus hijos probablemente lo matarían por eso. Suspiró y se montó en una mesa, asegurándose de que todos lo vieran y escucharan.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para lo que venía.

—Entregaremos a Yui y Azusa.

y ahí, explotó el caos en la mansión. Yuma desapareció de vista, Ayato golpeaba a Karl, Amy y Leia protestaban con voz chillona y Shin...

Bueno, a Shin no le importaba.

Decidido a callar todo el alboroto, se levantó y alzó la mano, como si fuera el presidente pidiendo silencio, ¿y qué recibió? Una silla en la cara.

—¡MUY BIEN, CÁLLENSE YA! —De inmediato, se hizo el silencio en la mansión.

—Se me ha ocurrido una idea —Karl se sentó a su lado— pero antes de proponerla debo preguntar, ¿las cartas tienen dirección?

Yuma y Ayato miraron al mismo tiempo la parte trasera de la carta, donde había una foto de una enorme mansión, y una dirección.

A todos les salió una gota en la frente.

—Yosh, ahora sabiendo que hay dirección —dijo Shin acercándose, como si lo que estuviera por decir, fuera el mayor secreto del mundo— éste es el plan.

**(En la noche :3)**

Todavía Leia se arrepentía de formar parte del psicópata plan de Shin. Ahora, se encontraba en la mansión, la cual tenía un enorme cartel que decía _"Midnight" _Y ella y Amy estaban vestidas de meseras sexys y provocativas.

_¡¿Cómo coño terminamos aquí?!_

**CONTINUARÁ...**

**Ehm... perdón por el retraso e.e es que mi hermoso instituto no me deja tiempo para nada 7-7 En fin, este capítulo es cortito, lo sé, pero es que mi querida amiga la inspiración se fue a Japón :L**


	6. Midnight parte 2

**Niños... ¿Otra vez?**

¡Apareció la desaparecida! :D al final le diré la razón por la que me desaparecí :'3

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos :v_

**_Disfrutad la historia :33_**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Midnight, parte 2.**

Todavía Leia se arrepentía de formar parte del psicópata plan de Shin. Ahora, se encontraba en la mansión, la cual tenía un enorme cartel que decía _"Midnight" _Y ella y Amy estaban vestidas de meseras sexys y provocativas.

_¡¿Cómo coño terminamos aquí?!_

Amy, la cual se encontraba a su lado, suspiró.

—¿Estás lista, Leia?

Leia no sabía si responder. Se sentía... zorra. También suspiró.

—Lista.

Luego de decir esto, ambas se fueron a la puerta de las empleadas, y entraron allí. Leia habló diciendo que venían en reemplazo de dos chicas que no pudieron venir. La jefa (la cual no aparentaba más de 50 años) las aceptó gustosa, mientras le daba unas órdenes.

Mientras Leia cumplía con lo que le dieron, repasó de arriba a abajo el macabro plan del licántropo.

**Flashback-**

—Yosh, ahora sabiendo que hay dirección —dijo Shin acercándose, como si lo que estuviera por decir, fuera el mayor secreto del mundo— éste es el plan.

—Lo primero, necesitamos distracción, por lo tanto ustedes dos —señaló con la cabeza a Amy y Leia— servirán. Se disfrazarán y luego, cuando yo les indique, vendrán con nosotros.

Ambas asintieron.

—Karl, Yuma y yo nos ocuparemos de encontrar a Kou y Ruki.

Karl y Yuma se miraron y se dedicaron una sonrisita diabólica.

—¿Y yo? —preguntó Ayato.

Shin sonrió psicópatamente.

—Te quedarás cuidando a los niños.

—¡¿QUÉ?!

**Fin Flashback-**

Leia no pudo evitar soltar una risita al recordar la cara del pelirrojo. Caminó entre una mesa, pero se detuvo en seco al sentir una mano en su trasero. Casi de inmediato, volteó, encontrándose con un viejo de aproximadamente 60 años, y quiso escupirle en la cara.

_Maldito asqueroso._

—¿Desea algo, señor? —intentó decir con voz neutra.

—Eh... sí. Unas papas fritas por favor —canturreó en hombre. Leia asintió y conteniéndose de devolverse y asestarle un puñetazo en la cara al viejo, fue a la cocina, pero antes, escuchó que la llamaban.

—¡Señorita! —_¿qué acaso mi día no puede ser peor? _pensó Leia con irritación mientras volteaba con su sonrisa más falsa, pero ésta de inmediato se borró al ver al dueño de la voz.

_En serio, ¿qué mi día no puede ser peor? ¡¿No puede?!_

En la mesa 11 se encontraban Karl, Yuma y Shin, éste último alzando la mano para llamar la atención de la chica. Sonreía con burla, absolutamente, esto lo tenía planeado para tomarla por sorpresa. _Cabrón. _Leia se dirigió donde ellos con las rodillas temblorosas y se detuvo.

—¿Desean algo, señores? —dijo con voz entrecortada. La verdad es que Shin se veía malditamente guapo con ese traje.

—Sí, unas bebidas por favor —dijo Karl con naturalidad, pero Leia podía notar que se estaba aguantando la risa. Ella asintió y se fue temblando. Los nervios le nublaron la mente, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba en la cocina, rodeada por Amy.

—¿Estás bien? Parece que hayas visto un fantasma —dijo con preocupación la azabache, y no mentía. Leia estaba pálida, con las mejillas escarlatas, sudando y respirando con dificultad, casi parecía que hubiera corrido un maratón.

—S-sí, e-e-estoy bien —balbuceó en voz baja Leia, dirigiéndose a la cocina, en busca de las bebidas. Aún pensando el porqué Shin se encontraba allí.

**(Unas horas más tarde...)**

Con el pasar de las horas, Shin se dio cuenta que ya ninguna de las chicas les prestaban atención. La verdad es que, al llegar, un montón de mujeres los rodearon, Karl, como siempre mujeriego, aceptó gustoso unos cuantos números, pero no antes de que Yuma y Shin se los llevaran arrastrados dentro. Al ser vampiros (bueno, él es licántropo, pero qué más da) el guardia los dejó pasar sin preguntar. Luego se sentaron en una mesa cerca de las escaleras, para no llamar tanto la atención. Shin desvió la vista hacia Karl y Yuma, aunque el recién nombrado no estaba. Shin sabía que ya había subido las escaleras, como fue planeado. Pasaron unas horas, y luego fue Karl. Pasaron otras horas, y fue él, no sin antes echarle una última mirada a Leia, la cual pasaba por ahí, llevándose consigo miles de miradas. Y eso lo irritaba de sobremanera. _¿Porqué me irrito? _Se preguntó, claro, él ya sabía que Leia, aparte de estar ardiente, tenía unos cabellos que no podían pasar desapercibidos, ni siquiera en la fiesta. _Aunque, _pensó luego de un rato, _fue idea mía el vestirla así._

Y si de algo estaba seguro Shin, era que no se arrepentía de hacerlo.

Subió las escaleras, sacudiendo la cabeza para quitarse a la chica de la cabeza y concentrarse para lo que vino. Al terminar el último escalón, un escalofrío lo recorrió completo, causa de las bajas temperaturas en el segundo piso de la casa. La temperatura bajó tan bruscamente, que el aliento de el rubio se convertía en una nubecilla en frente a él. Luego de caminar en la oscuridad (literalmente, pues no habían luces) encontró a Karl y Yuma, ambos apoyados en las paredes. Cuando respiraban, sus alientos no se veían.

_Claro idiota, respiran por placer, no lo necesitan._

Tiritando de frío, Shin se dirigió donde estaban ambos, y se fueron caminando. Exploraron la casa, entraron por puertas, vieron detrás de las cortinas, pero no había ningún indicio de que Kou o Ruki estuvieran por allí. De repente, se oyó un ruido, específicamente pisadas, en las escaleras. Todos se quedaron quietos, esperando alguna señal de la persona que estaba subiendo las escaleras.

—¡Chicos! ¿Están ahí? —eran Leia y Amy. Shin suspiró.

—No, estamos en la esquina —bromeó Karl, haciendo que a Leia le saliera una gotita en la frente.

—¿Encontraron algo? —preguntó Leia mientras suspiraba en sus manos. Jamás se le pasó por la cabeza que el segundo piso de esa mansión parecería el ártico. _¿Es normal que haya tanto frío?_

—No. Aún no encontramos nada.

—Aún —repitió Amy mientras caminaba y se ponía frente a todos— Vale, esto haremos: Karl, si quieres ve solo, pero necesito que revises cualquier esquina o indicio de pasadizo secreto, ¿va?

Karl asintió.

—Muy bien, Shin y Leia: Quiero que vean hasta por debajo de las rocas.

Leia dio un leve respingo.

—Eres una maldita perra —dijo haciendo que Shin se sorprenda.

—Una perra que amas —Amy se puso las manos en las caderas y sacó la lengua en un acto muy maduro.

—Yuma: tú y yo revisaremos las habitaciones. ¿Todos entendieron?

Dicho esto, todos caminaron hasta el lugar donde se les indicó. Leia se puso las manos en los hombros. Pero eso no le funcionó de nada, ya que seguía teniendo frío. _Lo sigo diciendo, ¿es normal que haya tanto frío?_

Por un momento se le vino a la cabeza que si todo ese frío tenía que ver con algo sobrenatural. _Nah. _Vio de reojo a Shin, el cual se veía más distraído de lo normal.

—Hey, ¿te sientes bien? —preguntó cuando Shin repentinamente paró.

—Hay... algo que no está bien —dijo Shin mientras olfateaba un poco el aire. _¿Qué? ¿Acaso ahora es perro? _

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Hay un olor que no me cuadra, Leia. Un olor... diferente al de los demás —repentinamente, los ojos de Shin cambiaron a rojo sangre y volteó la cabeza hacia su izquierda— ¡sígueme!

Leia tuvo que salir corriendo detrás de él para evitar quedarse parada en aquel frío como una idiota. Corría como si su vida dependiese de ello. Cuando por fin Shin paró, lo hizo delante de una puerta, la cual era de metal y estaba cerrada con un candado enorme.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hay ahí? —Leia habló como si Shin fuera un niño pequeño perdido. Shin olfateaba el aire y veía el candado de la puerta como si pudiera romperlo con la vista.

—Ahí están Ruki y Kou.

**CONTINUARÁ**

Holiiiiiiiiiiiii :'3 perdón por el retraso, pero primero estaba en finales, luego pasó algo en mi familia que me dejó los ánimos por el subsuelo. Sigo con los ánimos bajos, pero tenía que publicar, de verdad lamento el retraso :3

¿Review?

_Lucy-chan :3_


	7. ¿Los encontramos?

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?!**

Intentaré publicar más seguido ahora que estoy de vacaciones e.e

**ACLARACIONES:**

_Cursiva: zetsys (? pensamientos._

_DL no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores._

_**Disfrutad el capítulo :3**_

* * *

**Capítulo 7: ¿Los encontramos?**

—Aquí están Ruki y Kou.

Leia no pudo evitar sorprenderse, y al mismo tiempo, ponerse a sospechar.

_¿De verdad fue tan fácil?_

—¿Seguro? —preguntó mientras lo miraba de reojo— ¿completamente?

—Segurísimo. Mi olfato nunca me miente.

Leia y Shin miraron al mismo tiempo la puerta. Shin le propinó un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas al candado, el cual ni se inmutó. El rubio gruñó y lo volvió a intentar, logrando romperlo. Luego de quitar lo restante del candado, se dieron cuenta que a puerta estaba atorada, haciendo que les salgan varias venitas en la frente.

—¡¿Esto es en serio?!

Y dicho esto empezaron a empujar la puerta, hasta que Leia se hartó y le pegó una patada, logrando romperla. Shin miró con sorpresa el gran agujero que había hecho la chica.

—Cinta negra en judo —dijo orgullosamente la chica mientras entraba por el agujero de la puerta.

—Si la situación fuese otra, te daría un abrazo —respondió el rubio siguiendo a la chica. Cuando entraron se dieron cuenta que, de toda la casa, ése sería el lugar más frío. Leia y Shin caminaron en la habitación, lo extraño era que no había ni una ventana.

Repentinamente Leia tropezó con algo y cayó al suelo empapándose por completo de un líquido extraño y espeso.

—¡Chist! ¡¿Acaso quieres que nos descubran?! —susurró Shin enojado mientras ayudaba a Leia. Cuando esta se levantó por completo, Shin se dio cuenta de dos cosas:

La primera, con lo que había tropezado Leia había sido un cráneo. Y la segunda que ella estaba empapada de sangre.

_Oh mierda..._

**(Mientras en la casa)**

—¡Azusa, deja a Subaru quieto! ¡Raito, no toques eso! ¡Shuu deja de dormir y ayúdame perro!

Absolutamente, ya Ayato se había cansado. Los niños estaban hiperactivos y no se quedaban quietos en ningún momento, parecían hormigas. Ayato estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Yui, la cual se encontraba viendo la escena, suspiró y se montó en una mesa. Al hacerlo dijo:

—C-chicos... —nada. Todos seguían corriendo— Chicos... —aún nada...— ¡CHICOS, PRESTEN ATENCIÓN!

De inmediato, todos los niños se sentaron frente a Yui como si estuvieran poseídos o algo así, haciendo que Ayato golpee la pared.

—¡¿Esta mierda es en seria?!

Los niños vieron como Yui carraspeaba y sonreía.

—Necesito que ayuden a limpiar la casa —dijo con una sonrisa tierna— Shuu, Reiji, ¿podrían ocuparse del piso de arriba? Gracias. Raito, Kanato y Subaru, necesito que me ayuden aquí abajo. Y Azusa y Ayato-nii se ocuparán de las habitaciones. ¿Están todos de acuerdo?

Todos los niños asintieron contentos y subieron a hacer lo que la rubia les pidió. Ayato y Azusa fueron a las habitaciones y se pusieron a limpiar.

_Puta Yui, tienes que enseñarme ese truco._

**(Y volviendo a la mansión Midnight)**

Shin no supo si quedarse callado o decirle a Leia que se encontraban en un cuarto de torturas. Suspiró y miró a la chica que tenía en frente. Confundido se dirigió a ella pero justo antes de hablar, ambos salieron volando y chocaron contra la pared. Shin se levantó con dificultad y olfateó el aire para luego gruñir.

—Fantasmas.

—¿Q-qué? —dijo Leia sin darle crédito a lo que oía— ¿fantasmas? ¿Aquí?

—No Leia, fantasmas en el techo —dijo con sarcasmo Shin mientras rodaba los ojos. Shin se terminó de levantar y se puso alerta, cualquier sonido daría indicio de que el fantasma estaba allí. Leia se quedó quieta y atónita, mientras recordaba su infancia. El cómo habían fantasmas en su casa que la acompañaban en los momentos difíciles, era casi como si quisieran hablarle. Leia recordó como al principio le asustaban esos espíritus. En ese preciso instante sintió una corriente eléctrica pasarle por toda la columna vertebral. Esa sensación la recordaba...

_Si hay un fantasma aquí._

Se levantó haciendo el menor ruido posible, y se puso alerta junto con el rubio. Miró a todas partes, para ver si había alguna señal, aunque sea algo minúsculo...

—Sé que estás ahí, Kailan... —escucharon un cantarín murmullo que le paró los pelos a la peli-azul. Shin se quedó quieto y alzó el mentón.

—Sea donde sea que estés, muéstrate. Te lo ordeno.

La sala se inundó en un silencio sepulcral. Leia se estremeció cuando vio una clase de luz verdosa brillar frente a ellos. La luz se fue extinguiendo hasta que dejó ver a una señora como de la edad de ellos, de cabellos blancos y ojos completamente negros. Leia ahogó un grito y sintió las terribles ganas de vomitar.

_Ella... La conozco..._

—¡Sabía que estabas aquí, pequeña! —canturreó la señora sonriendo cínicamente.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —dijo con voz fría y dura Shin.

—Oh, yo nada —dijo la señora riendo— la quiero a ella.

Shin gruñó y Leia juró que iba a desmayarse.

—¿P-para qué me qu-quiere? —dijo Leia con voz entrecortada.

—Te llevo buscando desde que te fuiste de allá, Leia. ¿Qué acaso ya no me recuerdas?

Leia se quedó completamente paralizada y se sostuvo la cabeza. _Dios, ella era la que me acechaba en mi vieja casa... _Por otro lado, Shin miraba la escena con la confusión grabada en el rostro. ¿Qué quería esa vieja? ¿Y cómo conocía a Leia? Shin miró a la señora y volvió a gruñir.

—Escucha, vieja, no estamos aquí para jugar a tus juegos de fantasmitas. Vengo por dos niños, ¿los has visto sí o no?

La señora vio a Shin aún con esa sonrisa que causaba una clase de asco en el rubio.

—¿Dos niños? ¿De casualidad eran vampiros? La verdad sus almas están podridas y no fueron tan buenas como las otras que he probado.

La furia creció en Shin y le inundó la sangre como un volcán a punto de estallar. Sin poder evitarlo se dirigió donde estaba la señora y le asestó un puñetazo en la cara. La señora voló hacia atrás mientras reía y una clase de líquido negro le caía de la boca.

—¡Pero que chico tan valiente! —repentinamente, la voz de la señora bajó unas cuantas octavas— Espero que tu alma sepa tan sabrosa como parece.

Y allí, comenzó una pelea entre un licántropo y un fantasma. Shin se convirtió en lobo y empezó a atacar con sus garras y colmillos a la señora, la cual intentaba inútilmente quitarse al chico de encima. Shin tomó un brazo de la señora y lo mordió con todas sus fuerzas, llenándose el hocico de ese extraño líquido negro. Luego, se dirigió a la yugular y la mordió aún con más fuerza, haciendo que la señora profiera un grito de horror y se desvanezca tal y cómo apareció.

Shin volvió a su forma humana y miró a la chica de ojos violetas que se encontraba tirada en el piso completamente pálida y ojerosa. El rubio dio un respingo al darse cuenta que la chica, probablemente, haya presenciado una pequeña batalla que la dejó marcada de por vida. Se acercó a ella aún con un poco de ese extraño líquido negro en la cara y le sonrió.

—¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó en voz baja mientras la ayudaba a levantar.

—Eh... yo... S-sí... estoy bien —Leia se veía muy mareada y aturdida.

—¿Segura? ¿No necesitas ayuda?

Leia negó con la cabeza y se levantó para luego pasar saliva con fuerza.

—Ella... ¿te he mencionado que habían fantasmas en la casa en la que me críe?

Shin se sorprendió un poco y negó.

—Bien, esa señora que acabas de degollar era una de las fantasmas que estaban en mi casa —soltó Leia suspirando.

—Eh... ¿Debería sentirlo?

—Por supuesto que no. Más bien debería agradecerte.

Y dicho esto comenzaron a caminar para salir de ese fétido lugar.

**(Y mientras, en otra parte...)**

Yuma y Amy se habían escondido en un armario para evitar a los hombres que en ese preciso instante se encontraban afuera echando humos. Amy se encontraba a escasos centímetros de él, hasta tal punto en que podía sentir el corazón de la chica, causando que sus colmillos salieran. _No sucumbas la tentación, Yuma. No lo hagas. _Se repitió el castaño varias veces mientras intentaba no acercarse al cuello de la chica. Se quedaron quietos hasta que los hombres terminaron de discutir y se fueron. Yuma abrió la puerta del armario y salió junto con Amy a revisar el lugar. Una vez terminaron de revisar, Amy soltó una repentina carcajada.

—Eh, ¿cuál es la risa? —preguntó confundido el castaño.

—E-es que... saliste del clóset... —dijo Amy aguantando la carcajada. Yuma chasqueó la lengua e intentó salir del lugar, cosa que no pudo, ya que lapuerta estaba atascada. Intentó teletransportarse, pero no pudo. Algo se lo impedía. Pateó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, pero tampoco, ésta ni se movió.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Amy acercándose, viendo como el chico atacaba a la pobre puerta sin piedad.

—Nos encerraron.

—¿Qué?

—Como escuchaste, nos han encerrado.

**Continuará...**

*Aparece de entre las sombras y recibe una silla en la cabeza* T.T hola ¡perdón por la tardanza! D: pero es que últimamente no he estado durmiendo bien e.e y cada vez que intento escribir me entra un dolor de cabeza súper horrible ;-; en fin.

Vine para decir que para compensarles todo el tiempo que estuve afuera, ¿qué tal si hacemos un preguntas y respuestas? Ustedes comentan todo tipo de retos y preguntas que sho las responderé, ¿bien? :3

_Lucy-chan._


	8. Sucumbiendo la tentación

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?!**

¡Qué onda gente bonita! :D

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos  
_

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores :3_

**_Disfrutad la historia :3_**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Sucumbiendo la tentación  
**

—Dime que es joda, por favor —pidió Amy mirando incrédula la puerta.

—Si fuera en joda, ¿no crees que ya estuviéramos afuera, Amy? —dijo Yuma frunciendo el ceño. Alguien los encerró allí, alguien, y probablemente fueron esos dos tipos que se acaban de ir por esa misma puerta. Yuma volvió a golpear la puerta, pero ésta ni se movió. El castaño gruñó y volteó a donde estaba la chica detrás de él, mirándole. Yuma no pudo evitar quedarse quieto, viendo los ojos de Amy. Cuando la vio en un principio le pareció otra chica normal, común y corriente qué, probablemente, al saber que es vampiro, gritaría como loca y se iría, como pasaba con todas, pero absolutamente, ella era especial. Cuando supo que eran vampiros sonrió radiante y aplaudió, sorprendiendo al castaño. A pesar del desastre por el que estaban viviendo, ella siempre se mantenía optimista, siempre con una sonrisa en los labios; a veces, su sonrisa era contagiosa, y aparte, ella fue una de las pocas personas que lo había hecho reír, cosa que no pasaba muy a menudo. Y él, a pesar de su malhumor y de sus groserías, agradecía tener a una chica como ella en su vida. Volviendo a la realidad en la que se encontraba, desvió la vista a sus piernas, subió por su estómago y paró en sus labios. Rosados, suaves y muy provocativos. Yuma tragó saliva con fuerza y volteó la cara rápidamente a la puerta para evitar que la chica viera el sonrojo que había nacido en su cara. _Vamos Yuma, contrólate. _Se dijo a sí mismo. Repentinamente, sintió una cálida mano en su hombro, seguido de la voz de Amy.

—Yuma, ¿estás bien? —preguntó ella agitándolo un poco. Se había quedado callado de repente, cosa que asustó a la chica. Amy se fijó en sus ojos, castaños claros, y muy varoniles. Bien, ¿para qué mentir? Yuma era hermoso, en todo el puto sentido de la palabra. Era grande, musculoso y caballeroso. El chico con el que todas las adolescentes sueñan. A veces, a Amy le costaba bastante creer que lo conocía. El simple hecho de caminar por la calle junto a él era lo suficiente como para tener miles de miradas encima. Y allí, en medio de la oscuridad que los rodeaba, se le hacía fácil admitir que le gustaba. Sí, así es, le gusta. _Me gusta Yuma. _Amy sonrió, sonaba tan simple pero era tan complicado... el chico suspiró.

—Sí, estoy bien —respondió poniendo una de sus grandes manos sobre la de ella, la mano de él era enorme comparada con la de ella; por un momento, Amy pudo jurar que la estaba consolando.

—Bien.

Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose mutuamente. Yuma se olvidó de donde estaban, se olvidó de las mierdas que estaban pasando. La tomó por la cintura y chocó sus labios contra los suyos.

Amy se sorprendió ante el repentino arranque del chico, pero luego le correspondió con ternura. Ambos se comían a besos, sus dientes chocaban y sus lenguas iban y venían en un vaivén suave y tierno. Pero luego, Yuma empujó a Amy con tanta fuerza, que de no ser por que la tenía de la cintura, probablemente se hubiera dado un buen golpe.

—¿Qué coño pasó? —masculló Yuma en voz tan baja, que si no fuera por la cercanía del chico, Amy no lo hubiese escuchado.

—Eh... yo...

A la chica jamás se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza que su primer beso sería de esa forma. Yuma se separó de ella y un estremecimiento la recorrió. Los ojos le escocieron. Avergonzada, se alejó del chico y murmuró que iba a revisar algo y se fue corriendo.

Algo aleteó en el pecho del castaño al momento de besarla. Algo que le causó un dolor severo, como el dolor que sentía cada vez que los colmillos salían de su escondite. Suspiró, sintiéndose como un maldito idiota. _Tu misión principal es rescatar a tus hermanos, recuérdalo _se dijo. Pero aunque intentase concentrarse, no pudo. El recuerdo de ese beso lo torturaba y carcomía por dentro. _¡Maldición, eso no tenía que pasar! _pensó. Al verla correr, se sintió estúpido, de verdad se sintió como lo peor del mundo. Primera vez en la historia de su vida que conseguía una chica como ella, y justo cuando pasaba algo, la rechazaba. Bueno, en realidad no fue un rechazo; algo se apoderó de Yuma, una cruel vocecita que le decía que esa preciosa chica era mucho para él, que tenerla era algo imposible. Sacudió la cabeza y se concentró en la puerta que tenía en frente. Golpeó con todas sus fuerzas el cerrojo, y al fin, éste se rompió. Yuma sonrió victorioso, volteó la cabeza para notificarle a la chica que había abierto.

Pero ella no se encontraba allí.

Yuma suspiró, mientras los recuerdos lo tormentaban, se dirigió al lado izquierdo de la habitación para buscarla. Y la encontró hecha un ovillo en el suelo. El inexistente corazón del castaño aleteó dentro del pecho, sorprendiéndolo. Se acercó hacia la azabache y se sentó junto a ella, para luego acariciarle el cabello suavemente.

**(Y mientras en casa)**

Agotado. Era la palabra que definía a la perfección cómo se encontraba Ayato. Cuidar a una cuerda de niños vampiros no era nada fácil, especialmente cuando tenían hambre. _Ahora que lo pienso, tengo como dos días sin tomar un poco _pensó refiriéndose a la sangre. En las últimas semanas sostuvo una dieta que consistía en animales muertos, cosa que le proporcionaba un poco de energía, nada comparada con la fuerza que transmitía la sangre humana. Una pequeña rubia se encontraba con él, Komori Yui iba y venía dando saltitos. _¿Nunca se cansa? _pensó Ayato irritado. Yui se montó en la cama donde se encontraba el chico y sonrió.

—¡Juguemos, Ayato-nii! —gritó la niña sonriendo. Ayato suspiró.

—Ahora no, Yui. Estoy cansado —respondió. Hubo un tiempo en que la llamaba "Chinchinashi" pero cuando supo que era mitad vampiresa, le empezó a tomar respeto.

—P-pero... ¡No has jugado casi conmigo! —gritó la rubia haciendo un pucherito.

—Yui... —bufó. Se levantó y bostezó, para luego tomar a la niña en brazos— Ayato-nii está cansado, ¿me dejarías dormir un rato?

Yui volvió a hacer un pucherito.

—Está bien —Ayato contuvo un suspiro— Pero... —_oh, ahí está, el puto "pero"_— Si quieres dormir, ¡me tienes que alcanzar!

Dicho esto la pequeña corrió afuera de la habitación del pelirrojo tan rápido, que por un momento, Ayato pensó si se había teletransportado. Le siguió el paso hacia la cocina, donde repentinamente desapareció, haciendo que Ayato gritara de frustración. _¡Sólo quiero descansar! ¡¿Es mucho pedir?!_

Subió las escaleras corriendo y revisó todas las habitaciones, en ninguna se encontraba Yui. Ayato buscó en su habitación, en los baños, en el pequeño balcón, en el rosal. No estaba en ninguna. Hubo un momento en que se desesperó, empezó a buscar a Yui como un loco. Hasta que recordó. _La Iron Maiden. _Era casi imposible que la chica se encontrase allí, pero el que no arriesga, no gana. Se dirigió a su habitación corriendo y abrió la Iron Maiden. Al momento de abrirla, la pequeña vampiresa le saltó encima.

—¡Me encontraste! —gritó la niña sonriendo. Ayato casi cayó al suelo por el repentino salto de la chica.

—Sí, así es. Ahora, ¿me dejarías dormir? —preguntó Ayato en un susurro. Desvió la vista a un espejo que tenía a su lado izquierdo y frunció el ceño. Su reflejo era muy borroso, causa de la falta de sangre. Tenía hambre, estaba agotado. Volvió la vista a la pequeña niña que tenía en brazos, y sus ojos verde oliva se clavaron en su cuello. _A la puta mierda todo _pensó con rabia. Le quitó el cabello del cuello y la mordió.

Su sangre le invadió la boca casi al instante, llenándolo completamente. Se le encogió un poco el pecho al oír el grito de la niña. Luego de tomar un poco (no se aprovecharía de la situación, aparte no quería que la chica se desmayara allí mismo) se separó y se lamió los labios; en ese preciso instante se dio cuenta de cuanto añoraba su sangre. La pequeña niña había dejado de chillar y llorar, miraba al vacío de una forma que preocupó al pelirrojo.

—¿Yui? —los ojos de la recién nombrada se volvieron completamente negros. Alzó la cabeza y chilló de tal forma, que Ayato se tuvo que tapar los oídos. Seguidamente una luz cegadora invadió la habitación del vampiro, y luego, un golpe en la cabeza que lo dejó insconciente.

—¿Ayato... Ayato-kun...?

**Continuará...**

Hola gente :3 debo decir que vomité arcoíris con el capítulo (? ya en serio. Bueno, tengo que decirles que estoy bastante deprimida, para serles sincera estoy hecha una mierda emocionalmente :) ¿la razón? Simple, el que yo creía que era mi supuesto "novio" me engañaba con mi mejor amiga :)

ATENCIÓN, LUCY ESTÁ MURIENDO, LITERALMENTE.

Ya en serio, necesito un abrazo ;-; urgentemente plz D:

Bueh, espero y me entiendan, los amo, gracias por su apoyo con esta wea sin sentido :')

Recuerden comentar sus preguntas, las responderé en un especial :3

_Lucy-chan_


	9. Faltas de sangre

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?! **

*Aparece* ¿Me extrañaron? ¿No? Ok, entonces ¡sin capítulo! Okno :v

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos.  
_

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños._

**_Disfrutad la historia :3 _**

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Faltas De Sangre.  
**

Si de algo estaba seguro Shin, era que estaba harto. Una vez terminaron de salir del cuarto de torturas, caminaron hacia el mismo lugar donde se habían encontrado todos. La chica que se encontraba a su lado, suspiraba y maldecía, obviamente también agotada. Ambos, al llegar al lugar acordado, se dieron cuenta que no había nadie allí.

—¿Crees que los hallan encontrado? —preguntó la peli-azul.

—Lo más probable —respondió el rubio. Ambos supiraron al mismo tiempo y se sentaron en el piso. Leia sentía como si hubiese corrido un maratón, algo irónico, ya que lo que menos había hecho fue correr. Respiró profundo varias veces, hasta que sintió que su corazón se calmó.

—Y, dime Shin —dijo intentando cortar el silencio que se había formado—, ¿crees que los hermanitos de Yuma estén aquí?

El chico suspiró.

—Probablemente hayan escapado. Se dieron cuenta que estábamos aquí y huyeron —Shin rió sin ganas— ¿quién diría que buscar a unos niños sería tan difícil?

—Sigo sin comprender el porqué los tienen, ¿acaso son pedófilos? —volvió a preguntar la chica.

—¿Pedófilos? Te sorprenderías. Algunos vampiros tienden a buscar niños porque su sangre todavía es virgen, todavía tienen ese sabor particular que les encanta —contestó Shin.

—Osea que son lolicones —aseguró Leia. Shin no pudo evitarlo, a pesar de la situación, soltó una carcajada.

—Algo así.

Ambos se quedaron callados respirando profundamente, cuando repentinamente, oyeron unos pasos, seguidamente, un golpe seco y fuerte, como si alguien hubiese caído en el suelo. Shin volteó la cabeza, y reconoció la mata de cabellos verdes.

—¡Karl! —el rubio se levantó y ayudó a Karl a levantarse, se veía agotado, pálido y débil.

—Eran... —dijo Karl entrecortadamente— Eran... demasiados...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Shin sentándolo en el piso. Jamás se imaginó ver al líder de los vampiros de esa forma.

—F-Fantasmas... eran demasiados... —afirmó Karl. Leia palideció.

—¿Fantasmas? ¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Leia. Karl asintió.

—Karl, ¿cuánto tiempo llevas sin beber sangre? —preguntó Shin. Él sabía a la perfección que un vampiro no podía batallar sin beber una gran cantidad de sangre.

—Unas... ¿seis horas...? Más o... Más o menos —Karl hizo una mueca adolorida al intentar acomodarse.

Shin se quedó callado. Necesitaba encontrar sangre, ahora, sino, el líder vampiro moriría, y ya tenían suficientes problemas con eso.

—Leia, cuídalo, necesito encontrar sangre.

—P-pero... —replicó la chica levantándose— yo te acompaño.

—No. Quédate —ordenó.

—Iré. Te acompañé a matar un fantasma que me llevaba persiguiendo 17 años de mi vida, así que te acompañaré a buscar sangre —afirmó Leia. Shin suspiró

—Mujer terca —dijo antes de levantarse y tomar de la mano a la chica, para luego, salir corriendo.

**(Mientras, en otra parte)**

Amy se quedó completamente atónita cuando sintió la mano del castaño acariciarle el cabello con suavidad. Confundida cerró los ojos. Hace unos momentos la rechazó y ahora, ¿le acariciaba el cabello? _Es bipolar, lo sé _pensó. Dejó que Yuma le acariciara el cabello un rato, hasta que alzó la cabeza.

—¿Yuma? —preguntó en un susurro. A Yuma le tironearon los labios.

—Vamos, he logrado abrir la puerta —contestó. Ayudó a Amy a levantarse y caminaron hasta afuera. Cruzaron el pasillo en total silencio. Un silencio incómodo para Amy, y agobiante para Yuma. Cada vez que la miraba de reojo, sus ojos se posaban en sus labios. Esos mismos labios que había probado hace unos minutos. Suspiró, dejando de lado las ganas de rodearla contra la pared y besarla de nuevo. _Maldición. Maldición. Maldición. _Ambos se encontraban demasiado agotados, así que decidieron sentarse en el suelo un rato. Yuma cerró los ojos. No podía verla, no después de lo que pasó. Por otro lado, Amy lo miraba fijamente. Cada pómulo bien marcado, y labios gruesos. Seguidamente, su mirada paseó sobre su cuello, y bajó hasta sus brazos. Esos brazos masculinos y grandes que la habían rodeado de la cintura, causándole escalofríos de los pies a la cabeza. _Ser tan guapo debería estar prohibido _pensó. Suspiró y por un momento, todo su cuerpo pesó más de lo que debería. Empezó a sentir un dolor de espalda, y le palpitaba la cabeza. _Necesito una ducha. _Amy volvió a suspirar, y su aliento formó una nubecilla frente a ella. _Si sigues así, acabarás con todo el oxígeno de la casa. _

Yuma mantenía los ojos cerrados. Mientras intentaba descifrar ese extraño pero agradable sentimiento que yacía en lo más profundo de él. Se sentía débil, la falta de sangre humana se hacía presente con cada minuto que pasaba. Pasó un rato, hasta que casi se golpea la cabeza contra el suelo de no ser por las piernas de Amy, que lo atraparon.

—¿Yuma? ¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó tocándole la frente. Estaba fría al tacto. _Obvio idiota, es vampiro._

—Yo... —su voz salió débil— sí... e-estoy bien...

—¿Seguro? —Amy pudo notar como Yuma se estremecía. Cada vez se ponía más y más pálido, hasta el punto de casi parecer fantasma.

—No...

Los labios de Yuma perdieron color.

—¿Qué necesitas? Lo que sea —preguntó desesperada. Se veía tan vulnerable...

—S-sangre... —murmuró en voz tan baja, que la chica tuvo que agachar la cabeza un poco para oírlo. Amy se estremeció.

—¿T-tiene que ser necesariamente de...? —Amy no pudo completar la pregunta porque ya sabía la respuesta. La sangre tenía que ser de humanos. Respiró profundo unas cuantas veces y se quitó el cabello del cuello. Oyó a Yuma gemir suavemente.

—Puedes probar mi sangre —dijo. Le sorprendió lo firme que sonaba su voz.

—N-no podría...

—Hazlo —el tono de voz de la chica le dio a conocer que no quería réplicas. Por lo tanto, se levantó con dificultad y apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, inhalando su aroma.

—¿E-estás...?

—Sí —Yuma suspiró y el vago dolor en las encías comenzó a hacerse presente. Una vez los colmillos estuvieron afuera, se acercó a su cuello, y mordió el cremoso cuello de Amy.

Al principio, lo llenó una satisfacción inmensa, tanto tiempo sin probar sangre humana era malo. Chupó unas cuantas veces, mientras sentía a Amy estremecerse. Mientras probaba ese líquido carmesí vital para su vida, perdía palidez y recuperaba color.

Una vez terminado, lamió la sangre restante y sonrió. Vio la cara de Amy, las lágrimas le mojaban las sonrosadas mejillas. Se las limpió con suavidad y le acarició la mejilla.

—¿Te dolió? —Yuma se volvió a sentir estúpido. Odiaba preguntar lo obvio, pero quería que Amy se sintiese bien.

—N-no...

Yuma sonrió.

—Bien, entonces —se levantó, la sangre de la chica lo fortaleció. La ayudó a levantar y juntos caminaron hasta llegar al lugar acordado. Allí encontraron a un Karl casi desmayado y muy pálido.

—¡¿Karl?! —ambos corrieron hacia el hombre y éste apenas abrió los ojos.

—Q...Qué onda, Yuma... —Karl perdía color y fuerza de la voz.

—¡¿Qué rayos te pasó, viejo?! —preguntó tomándolo de los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco, causando que este gimiese de dolor.

—Ngh... Y-ya sabes... f-faltas de sangre y... e-e-esas cosas —Karl estaba tan débil que incluso le costaba hablar. Yuma, un tanto desesperado por ver a su "padre" en esas condiciones, volteó a ver a Amy. Por un momento, pensó que ella podía entregarle sangre a Karl, pero su idea la descartó casi al instante. _Ni loco haría eso. _pensó.

Los tres se quedaron callados un rato hasta que oyeron pasos de gente corriendo. Yuma se levantó y a lo lejos, logró ver la silueta de Leia y Shin, este último con una bolsa llena de sangre.

—Oh, Yuma, Amy. ¿Están bien ambos? —preguntó Leia mientras Shin se ocupaba de darle la bolsa a Karl.

—Sí, con suerte no nos encontramos con nada —dijo Amy mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

—Con suerte —repitió Yuma con amargura— ¿Encontraron señal de mis hermanos?

—No —contestó Karl levantándose del suelo, se veía menos pálido y un pequeño chorro de sangre le salía de los labios.

—Nosotros tampoco —dijo Shin tirando la bolsa vacía a un lado.

—Maldición —dijo Yuma frunciendo el ceño— se supone que deberían estar aquí, así lo decía la carta, ¿no?

—A menos, que nos hayan hecho un troleo épico y tengan a tus hermanitos en otra parte —comentó Leia mientras se apoyaba en la pared.

—Oh —Yuma sonrió cínicamente— entonces me los voy a castrar a todos.

**Continuará...**

Holis :3 Pos ando medio depre aquí e intenté hacer todo lo posible para que el capítulo no fuera tan aburrido, así que gomen si es un poquito bajado de tono, prometo que el siguiente traerá de tóh (?

**¡Respuestas a Reviews! :D**

**Azusa KAWAII: ***Recibe el abasho de oso amoroso* Gracias TuT sí la verdad quedé así como que ¿WTFFFF? D: Pero aquí ando, pasando el despecho escribiendo xD ¡Tengo lectoras de Costa Rica! :D Me siento famosa xDDD

**ArthemisStars: **¿Verdad que sí? *-* es tan asjhfakasdfhadsh (? Ains :'3

Bueh :3 ¡Hasta luego!

**_Recuerden comentar sus preguntas para el especial de Pregunta a tus Favoritos :3 _**

**_¡Ja-ne!_**


	10. De vuelta a casa

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?! **

HOLAAAAAAAAAA :333 Pos, aprovecho que falta poco para volver al retén de menore- digo al liceo Dx Plz help me (? Okno :v

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos.  
_

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos dueños._

**_Disfrutad la historia :3 _**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: De vuelta a casa.**

Luego de encontrarse todos en esa pequeña salita de la mansión Midnight, decidieron volver a casa, ya que no tenían más nada que hacer allí. Los habían engañado. Decidieron ir en auto, ya que habían dos humanas con ellos y no podían llevarlas a ellas. Una vez estuvieron dentro del auto, unos cuantos suspiraron agotados.

—¿Qué hora es? —preguntó Karl. Leia suspiró y miró la radio del conductor.

—Las 4:59am —respondió sorprendida, jamás pensó que fuese tan tarde. Todos se encontraban en ese auto. Algunos durmiendo, como Yuma y Shin y otros despiertos. Hicieron todo el viaje, la lucha contra la anciana y todo eso fue en vano, ya que ni Kou ni Ruki se encontraban allí.

—Es frustante —gruñó Amy mirando por la ventana— todo lo que hicimos y arriesgamos, ¿fue en vano?

—Supongo que sí —contestó Karl con los brazos cruzados.

Leia no dijo nada. Seguía pensativa. Aún recordaba a Shin convertido en lobo y el cómom derrotaba a esa anciana que llevaba persiguiéndola desde la infancia. Ella volteó cuando sintió un peso en su hombro; Shin se había recostado allí. Leia le miró las facciones tranquilamente. _Cuando duerme _pensó la chica con ternura _no se ve tan agresivo como aparenta._

Llegaron a la mansión Sakamaki cuando dieron las 6:00am exactos. En ese momento, el único despierto era Azusa. El pequeño tenía un vaso de leche y un peluche de cebra debajo de su brazo.

—¿Azusa? —preguntó un adormilado Yuma mientras se acercaba al peliverde y le revolvía el cabello— ¿qué haces despierto a esta hora?

—Yuma-nii-san —dijo el menor de los Mukami mientras daba un sorbo al vaso de leche— no podía dormir y... Yui-nee no se ha levantado tampoco...

—La verdad —suspiró Karl— Ayato necesita unas clases de niñero.

Yuma tomó al pequeño peliverde en brazos y carcajeó.

—Eso fue un poco cruel —comentó Amy riendo.

Leia subió las escaleras sin decir palabra. Estaba demasiado cansada y lo único que quería era dormir por dos días seguidos. _No sería mala idea..._

Suspirando, abrió el cuarto de su habitación y se encontró con la sorpresa -para nada grata- de que su habitación estaba llena de un extraño líquido negro por todas partes.

_¡¿PERO QUE MIERDAS PASÓ AQUÍ?!_

**Continuará...**

Perdón por este capítulo aburrido y cortísimo e.e. Digamos que estoy inspirada, pero tengo la muñeca izquierda jodida (me la lesioné D:) y créanme que no es fácil escribir con una sola mano ;-; Espero y me entiendan... ¡Les prometo que el siguiente capítulo va a ser más largo! D: Estoy haciendo todo lo posible ;-;

_¡Respuestas a Reviews! :D_

**Guest: **Pronto... están muy cerca pero al mismo tiempo muy lejos de aparecer (?

**Azusa KAWAII: **Yo me alegro que me lo hayas dado ;u; Whoa! Me siento famosa xDD Por supuesto, y gomen por el capítulo :C Por cierto, tu nombre me gusta XDDDDD

_Lucy-chan se despide :3_


	11. ¿MIsterio completo?

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?!**

Notas al final :3

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos  
_

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores :3_

**_Disfrutad la historia :3_**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: ¿Misterio... Completo?**

Leia entró a su habitación sorprendida y asustada. Ese extraño líquido negro estaba regado por todas partes. En el armario, en la cama, por las paredes... Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación, cuando repentinamente, la temperatura bajó.

—¿Q...qué m-mierda? —murmuró tiritando de frío. Se puso las manos en los hombros para resguardar el poco calor que quedaba en su cuerpo. Suspiró, y su aliento se volvió a hacer una nubecilla frente a ella. _Venimos del frío para volver al frío... puta vida._

Temblorosa, tomó su bolso y se lo colgó, dispuesta a irse de allí en cuanto pudiese. Pero justo cuando estaba frente a la puerta...

_¡PUM!_

Ésta se cerró de un solo golpe. Asustada se dirigió a la ventana, pero también...

_¡BAM!_

Se cerraron. _Díganme que esto es sólo una maldita broma... _ pensó asustada. Completamente encerrada en su habitación, el único lugar que no estaba cerrado era el baño. Lo primero que pensó Leia era que en las películas de terror siempre era una malísima idea entrar al baño cuando el espíritu te dejó encerrada en la habitación, pero, era la única opción disponible. Corrió hacia el baño y prendió la luz, oh bueno, al menos lo intentó, ya que ésta no encendía. Leia pulsó el interruptor unas cuantas veces, hasta que quedó completamente convencida de que la luz no prendería.

—Muy bien, Leia, tranquilízate... probablemente esto sea una broma de algunos de los vampiros —habló consigo misma mientras se deslizaba por la pared hasta quedar sentada en el suelo— O, podría ser que un fantasma poseyó a todos los integrantes de la mansión y esto se convertiría en un apocalipsis espectral... Okey, eso sonó raro —carcajeó un poco— Maldita sea, hay frío.

Leia acercó las piernas hasta su pecho y las rodeó con los brazos. Suspiró varias veces, intentando calmar a su agitado corazón. Por un momento, una idea surgió en su mente.

—Gritar —murmuró levantándose. Gritar sería una buena opción, aunque si su anterior teoría fuese cierta, entonces llamaría la atención de lo que sea que esté en su habitación. Con este pensamiento en la cabeza, se volvió a deslizar mientras un aura deprimente se ponía a su alrededor. Su desilusión de no poder salir de allí nunca, fue interrumpida por una risa aguda.

—Te hemos atrapado —canturreó la voz mientras reía.

—No seas tan obvia, Charlotte —habló una voz masculina— ser obvio es para idiotas.

—¿Acaso me estás diciendo idiota? —preguntó la llamada "Charlotte"

—No —respondió la voz masculina— sólo te hago una pequeña observación...

—Yo no puedo ser corregida por nadie —volvió a hablar Charlotte con voz arrogante.

—Charlotte... Por favor, no empieces con tus boberías.

—¡¿Boberías?! —exclamó Charlotte ofendida— ¡Nada de lo que yo haga es una bobería, Joshua!

Joshua suspiró ruidosamente.

—Casi todo el tiempo la cagas cada vez que encontramos una buena presa —habló Joshua.

—¡A-al menos la consigo! —balbuceó Charlotte.

Mientras tanto, Leia miraba a todas partes intentando encontrar a los dueños de esas voces. _¡¿Se puede saber quién mierda es Charlotte, o Joshua?! ¡¿Porqué me tienen atrapada aquí?!_

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó Leia poniéndose a la defensiva— ¿Qué quieren de mí?

—Oh, ¿ves? —habló Joshua— la estás confundiendo.

—¡¿Y eso a mí que me importa?! ¡Sólo es una niña!

—Para tu información —habló Leia ofendida— tengo 19.

—¿Diecinueve? ¿Segura? —preguntó Charlotte.

—¡P-por supuesto! —declaró Leia. Ella pestañeó varias veces y suspiró, para luego volver a su semblante serio— Cómo pregunte antes, ¿qué quieren de mí?

Joshua carcajeó.

—Venimos por tu alma, enana.

_¡¿Alma?! ¡¿Enana?! _

—¡¿QUIEN TE CREES PARA LLAMARME ENANA?! —gritó histérica Leia.

—Genial, encontrarse la forma de cabrearla —habló Charlotte con voz burlona.

—Pues, obviamente no soy una enana de cabellos azules que está encerrada en el baño de su habitación vestida de Maid —habló Joshua. Leia se miró a sí misma en el espejo y se dio cuenta que no se había quitado el uniforme de maid. _Oh mierda._

—¡Pues no me importa! ¡Si no se van gritaré! —amenazó Leia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—Uh, mira que temblamos de miedo —habló Joshua con sarcasmo— por favor, chica. ¿De verdad crees que eso nos intimi...?

El discurso sarcástico de Joshua fue interrumpido por el grito de Leia. Se mantuvo gritando un rato hasta que escuchó que la puerta de su habitación era derrumbada.

—¡¿Leia?! —escuchó la voz de Shin llamarle por toda la habitación— ¡Leia! ¡¿Dónde mierda estás?!

—¡En el baño! —gritó la aludida. Escuchó unos pasos y seguidamente un gran estruendo, para luego ver a Shin parado en la puerta. Para Leia, por un momento, todo pareció desaparecer a su alrededor, y sólo estaba él; Shin no tenía puestas las gafas y estaba despeinado, como si hubiese estado durmiendo; Leia, en medio de aquel caos, se lanzó para abrazarlo.

—Pareces un flan... —comentó Shin acariciándole el cabello— ¿qué pasó? —preguntó el rubio con voz ronca. Leia se quedó pensando en el comentario del Tsukinami y agradeció a todo lo alto que sus piernas no hubiesen fallado y que su valentía no hubiese desaparecido.

Por otro lado, Shin respiraba con un poco de dificultad. Su corazón latía tan fuerte, que se preguntó si Leia podría escucharlo. Él estaba durmiendo de lo más normal, cuando repentinamente escuchó aquel grito.

Ese grito se había colado por sus oídos, viajó por su mente, y se detuvo en su corazón. Con el alma en los pies, se paró corriendo hasta la habitación de la peliazul, y cuando la vio a salvo metida en el baño, un extraño alivio lo invadió. Un alivio que no se esperaba sentir...

—Tranquila... ya estás bien...

**(Mientras en otra parte de la mansión)**

La azabache acarició una rosa con delicadeza. Desde que llegó a la mansión, siempre se preguntó el porqué unos sádicos vampiros tendrían un rosal tan hermoso como ese. Sonrió con ternura. Se sentó al lado del rosal y cerró los ojos, mientras oía el susurro del viento pasando entre las rosas. Pero repentinamente fue interrumpida por una suave voz de niño.

_You're a mess tangled with your confidence._

_You think you haven't sinned._

_Well you're unstoppable,_

_Your walls are impassible oh!_

Amy se levantó sorprendida. _¡Canta hermoso! _pensó enternecida. Caminó entre los rosales en busca del dueño de aquella voz.

_I think your better off looking alone,_

_The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home._

_And at the end of the day you think to yourself._

_My body isn't proud of me and so are the shelfs_

_Tell that I can change_

_Tell that I can change_

La voz la envolvía y -aunque sonase muy raro- la hacía volar.

_Well I know your lay in bed,_

_Contemplating your own death._

_Well just look at what you've done_

_Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!_

_No te atrevas a olvidar el sol, amor... _pensó Amy girando la cabeza de izquierda a derecha, buscando al chico dueño de esa voz. Corrió a través de el rosal, mientras su mente se envolvía alrededor de la letra y de la canción.

_Cold while walls keep you from your pad and pen_

_You just wanna stab again,_

_I can't believe it's half this hard,_

_You never knew your mind was dark, no!_

Amy notó que la voz se hacía cada vez más fuerte. _Está cerca..._

_I think your better off looking alone _

_The boys that chase your hips can just go find their way home_

_You can dig so deep for scars_

_You never knew your mind was dark_

_Come on and breathe with me oh!_

_Breathe with me ohh!_

Amy se quedó congelada cuando vio a un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios alborotados tomando una rosa entre las manos mientras sonreía. La chica se apresuró a esconderse entre los rosales, lo menos que quería era asustarlo.

_Well I know your lay in bed,_

_Contemplating your own death._

_Well just look at what you've done_

_Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!_

_¡¿De verdad él está cantando eso?! _se preguntó a sí misma mientras miraba como los pequeños labios del niño se movían, y de estos salían las letras con una hermosa voz formando una melodía tranquilizante y hermosa.

_You look down on me so casually, in everything i know._

_You look down on me, but not right on me. Did _

_I wreak this broken home?_

La voz del niño subía y bajaba a la perfección. Con fuerza, pero al mismo tiempo con una suavidad increíble.

_Dear diary _

_Life is trying me?_

_Can i get a sing?_

_Or two of mind, a piece of mind_

_Can i get a sing_

_Can i get a sing_

_¿Quién eres, niño con voz de ángel? _pensó Amy sorprendida.

_Well I know your lay in bed,_

_Contemplating your own death._

_Well just look at what you've done_

_Don't you dare forget the sun, Love!_

_You look down on me so casually, in everything i know_

_You look down on me, but not right on me._

En ese preciso instante, el niño volteó, y Amy pudo ver que tenía un ojo azul claro y otro rojo carmesí. _Dios..._

_Is it plain to see that life is trying me?_

Amy tuvo la tercera guerra mundial en su cabeza, decidiéndose en si salir o no. El niño -al parecer- no había notado su presencia, por lo tanto, ella descartó la idea de que fuese un vampiro.

—¿Está bien, señorita? —preguntó el niño que apareció de repente en frente de Amy.

—Eh... yo... —intento responder Amy totalmente desconcertada. _¿En qué momento apareció allí?_

—¿Está herida? ¿La he molestado? —volvió a preguntar el niño preocupado mientras dejaba la rosa que tenía en la mano a un lado.

—N-no, pequeño, estoy bien —contestó Amy revolviéndole el cabello— ¿cómo te llamas?

El niño se sentó a su lado y suspiró.

—No le puedo decir mi nombre, señorita.

—Eh... ¡No es necesario que seas tan cortés! —habló Amy rascándose la nuca avergonzada— Me llamo Amy. ¡Un gusto!

El niño rió.

—El gusto es mío, Amy-san —habló el niño sonriendo con timidez.

—Cantas precioso —comentó Amy sonriéndole cálidamente al pequeño haciendo que este se sonrojase violentamente.

—Y...yo... —intentó decir el niño completamente rojo, cosa que enterneció aún más a Amy.

—¡Eres tan tierno! —exclamó la azabache mientras tomaba al niño y lo abrazaba con fuerza. Ella aún tenía la mente revuelta. Aún se preguntaba el porqué el niño estaba allí. Los pensamientos de Amy fueron interrumpidos por el pequeño quejido del niño. La chica volteó a verlo y notó que su pie izquierdo estaba desapareciendo. _¡¿UH?!_

—No... —murmuró el niño con desesperación— Amy-san, necesito que me rescate. En realidad, éste no soy yo, es mi alma. Estoy atrapado en una clase de hechizo o algo así. Por favor. ¡Necesito que nos rescate!

_¿Alma? ¿Hechizo? ¿Rescatar? ¿Nos? Nos..._

—Sí te tengo que salvar... —habló Amy luego de estar callada un rato— ¿Porqué has dicho "nos"? ¿Tú y quién más?

—Mi hermano mayor y yo —suspiró el pequeño.

—Bien, ¿y en dónde se encuentran? —dijo Amy algo apurada al notar que las piernas del niño habían desaparecido por completo.

—En el castillo fuera de esta ciudad —explicó el niño— unos fantasmas nos han llevado con ellos para hacer "La Purificación"

_¿Fantasmas? ¿Purificación?_

—Para hacer la purificación —explicó el niño al ver la cara de confusión en la azabache— se necesita sangre de vampiro virgen. Y mientras más mejor. Es por eso que nos llevaron a mi hermano y a mi. Nos sacrificarán en unos días.

Amy se sobresaltó, sorprendida. _¿Sangre de vampiro virgen? ¿Purificación? Genial, ahora falta que Goku venga con Dora la Exploradora a buscar las esferas del dragón para revivir al Capitán América _pensó Amy y una gota de agua surgió de su frente al pensar en ello. _Debería dejar de ver la televisión..._

—¡Rápido Amy-san! —habló el pequeño, el cual ya estaba casi desaparecido.

—¡A-al menos dime tu nombre!

El niño se levantó y justo cuando estuvo a punto de desaparecer, sonrió y murmuró.

_Kou Mukami. Mi nombre es Kou Mukami._

Por un momento, Amy juró que su corazón se había detenido.

_Kou Mukami... Kou Mukami... Mukami Kou... Mukami... Yuma... Yuma Mukami... Dios... ¡ES KOU! _

Amy se levantó apresurada y corrió hasta la casa. Una vez adentro, se dio cuenta con sorpresa que todos estaban reunidos en la sala, Yuma estaba sentado en el mueble comiendo lo que parecía un cubito de azúcar. _¿Eh? _Ayato estaba dormitando en el sillón mientras Yui dormía encima de él. _¡Ternura! _Shin estaba al lado de una pálida Leia la cual parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar.

—¡CHICOS! —gritó Amy entrando a la casa— ¡HE VISTO A MUKAMI KOU!

De inmediato, Yuma se levantó corriendo y la zarandeó violentamente por los hombros.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —preguntó el castaño desesperado.

—S-se fue —contestó Amy un poco perdida en sus ojos. Por un momento, ambos se quedaron allí, mirándose mutuamente, hasta que Karl se levantó y apartó a Yuma.

—¿Lo viste o lo imaginaste? —preguntó el peliverde cruzándose de brazos.

—L-lo vi... Lo acabo de ver, en el jardín, pero ha desaparecido —respondió Amy moviendo los dedos, nerviosa. Su estatura nunca la había ayudado en situaciones como ésta, ya que, es muy enana para su edad.

—Entonces, lo viste pero desapareció... ¿Debemos preocuparnos por eso?

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad!

Leia se levantó (con un poco de color en las mejillas) y apartó a Karl de un manotazo.

—Le creo —espetó la peliazul mirando frívolamente al adulto.

—Pues yo no —dijo Karl acercándose a Leia— a ninguna de las dos.

_¿Y a este viejo que mierda le pasa ahora? _se preguntó Yuma al ver los ojos de Karl oscurecerse por la rabia.

—¿Qué cosas dices, Karl? —dijo Leia mientras tomaba el hombro de su amiga y lo apretaba levemente.

—Cosas obvias —gruñó el peliverde mientras tomaba a la peliazul por los hombros— tú trajiste estos espectros a la casa de mis hijos. Tú y tu maldita maldición...

Leia palideció.

—N-no se de qué...

—¡Por supuesto que sabes! —explotó Karl tomando el cuello de la camiseta de Leia y alzándola del suelo un poco.

—¡Karl! —Shin se levantó con una rapidez inhumana y de un momento a otro, ya le sostenía el hombro y lo apartaba de Leia.

Leia se quedó quieta. Ella sabía a la perfección de lo que hablaba Karl. Aunque, no quisiese decirlo por nada en el mundo. Lo último que quería que supiesen era que, con lo que estaba pasando, ella tenía una maldición encima.

_Que vida la mía..._

—Karl, en serio. ¿De qué demonios hablas? —dijo Yuma acercándose a Karl.

—Ella —gruñó Karl señalando a Leia— ella tiene una maldición que le pusieron los espectros al nacer.

Leia palideció aún más.

—Los espectros están vinculados con ella —siguió Karl— ella es como una clase de portal que vincula nuestro mundo con el de ellos... ¡Por culpa de ellos es que está pasando toda esta mierda!

Shin soltó a Karl lentamente mirando incrédulo a Leia.

—¿Esto que está diciendo es cierto? —preguntó acercándose— ¿Esto que está pasando, lo de nuestros hermanos convertidos en niños es por culpa de espectros?

Leia lentamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Me lo comunicaron al llegar... —murmuró sintiendo que iba a vomitar— ellos me dijeron que lo iban a hacer a nombre de la señora de los Demonios, yo...

Ayato, los ojos oscurecidos y con una mueca, se dirigió hasta ella.

—¿Sabes de quién está hablando? —murmuró Ayato.

—N-no...

Ayato se pasó una mano por el cabello y le tomó el mentón a la peliazul.

—Están hablando de mi madre —dijo el pelirrojo en un murmullo que casi parecía un gruñido— Mi madre es la culpable de todo esto.

**Continuará...**

*Se arrodilla frente a todos* ¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! D': Perdón por no actualizar, es que la escuela me tenía de esclava e.e Pero he vuelto niños :3

¡FOR MY CAT! (? Leia está maldita D: ¿Se lo esperaban? Yo no e.e

Recuerden dejar review, se les agradece con miles de abrazos por wi-fi :3

_Bye :3_

_Lucy-chan_


	12. Traiciones

**Niños, ¡¿Otra vez?!**

Etto... ¿N-no me han olvidado, v-verdad...?

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos  
_

PD: Cuando pongo un diálogo así_: _—"_Relaja tu raja" `[xDDDDDD] _así, en cursiva y entre comillas, significa telepatía :3

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores :3_

**_Disfrutad la historia :3_**

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Traiciones.**

—¡¿Tu mamá?! —exclamó Leia separándose del agarre del pelirrojo. Éste sólo atinó a verla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cordelia? —dijo Karl dejando de lado su enojo para luego mirar confundido al pelirrojo.

—Sí... Oí a Ritcher llamando a Cordelia así una vez —dijo Ayato con un notable rastro de amargura en su voz.— Se refería a ella como _"Mi señora de los demonios... Heredera de Sitri... Mágica princesa demoníaca" _y mierdas así.

Leia se quedó callada. Empezó a sentirse mareada y tuvo una sensación de que estaba suspendida en el aire. Empezó a escuchar los gritos y lamentos que rodeaban a la mansión, afirmando lo que decía Ayato. Oyó una voz, que la llamaba, pero sonaba muy lejana. Seguidamente, tuvo una arcada y corrió al baño para vomitar lo que no había comido. Oyó a Shin llamándola, pero como antes, su voz sonaba muy lejana.

—¡Leia! —la voz de Amy la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¿U-uh...?

—Tenemos que resolver esta mierda ahora —gruñó Shin levantando a Leia. La nombrada palideció. Aún seguía escuchando voces en su cabeza. Voces frías, y sin color. Voces ajenas, que ella no conocía. Ese el peso de llevar una maldición. Algunos piensan que es simple, tienes una maldición y ya. Pero es algo mucho más profundo que eso. Más macabro.

—_"__¡Leia-chan!" _—escuchó dentro de su cabeza.

—_"__¿Leia-chan? ¿Really?" _—habló una egocéntrica voz aún dentro de su cabeza. Leia volteó confundida, pero notó que todos los presentes tenían los labios cerrados, nadie hablaba.

—_"Sí, ¿hay problema con eso, Nii-san?" _—siguió hablando la femenina voz.

—_"Dios, Charlotte. Eres demasiado terca._

_¡¿Charlotte?! ¡¿Joshua?!_

—_"¡Los mismos!" _—exclamó la pequeña Charlotte.

_¿Cómo demonios hacen eso?_

—_"Telepatía, Enana" _—contestó Joshua riendo. Leia frunció el ceño, sin entender. ¿Los fantasmas podían hacer telepatía?

—¿Estás aquí? —habló Shin, sacándola de su "conversación". Una fracción de segundos después, Leia se dio cuenta de dos cosas: la primera, ya no estaba en el baño, estaba en el piso de arriba. Y la segunda, Shin la cargaba en brazos al estilo princesa.

—Sí, sigo aquí —contestó Leia con un pequeño sonrojo en su cara.

—_"¿Son novios?" _—preguntó Charlotte en su cabeza, haciendo que el sonrojo de Leia se intensificara.

_¡N-NO!_

—_"Entonces te gusta, yo lo sé 7u7" _

_Váyanse a la mierda los dos._

Leia, demasiado cansada para seguir discutiendo con sus fantasmas, recostó la cabeza en el hombro de Shin. Suspiró contra su cuello y cerró los ojos quedándose dormida al instante.

Por otra parte, el corazón de Shin latía con tanta fuerza, que dolía. No sabía qué demonios le pasaba, y eso lo fastidiaba un montón. Entró a la habitación de Leia y la dejó recostada sobre su cama.

El creciente amanecer hacía que sus facciones se intensificaran, y se vieran por ende, más tiernas.

_Maldición. Odio esto._

**_(Minutos más tarde, en un lugar lejos de allí)_**

—Recuerda, no digas nada a menos que él te lo pida —recordó el pelinegro con capucha a su pequeña hermana a su lado. Ella sólo asintió, asustada. Ese lugar los aterraba a ambos, pero aún así, tenían que hacerlo.

Entraron, y vieron al puto anciano.

—N-no la encontramos —dijo el pelinegro parándose frente a su escritorio.

—¡Maldito seas! —gritó el anciano de ojos jade golpeando la mesa de su escritorio.

—N-no fue mi culpa —balbuceó el pelinegro—. N-no pudimos localizar a la médium.

—¡Por supuesto que es tu puta culpa! —volvió a gritar el anciano. Luego de gruñir dio un suspiro y se pasó los dedos por el ceño—. Sabía que era mala idea liarme con fantasmas.

—¿Entonces para qué lo ha hecho? —preguntó la niña, hablando por primera vez desde que entraron en ese oscuro lugar.

—Ese no es asunto tuyo, niñita —contestó el anciano—. Vayan a ver a los dos vampiros. La purificación será en unas horas —miró a ambos y sonrió. Una sonrisa que los asqueó.— Confío en ustedes, Charlotte, Joshua.

_**(Y volviendo a la casa de los Sakamakis)**_

—¿Segura y no necesitas el té? —volvió a preguntar Amy mirando con preocupación a su amiga.

—Ya te he dicho que no, joder —gruñó Leia en respuesta—. No estoy embarazada.

—Tu que sabes. Probablemente Shin te la metió bien hard y nunca supiste.

—¡Vete a la mierda! —volvió a gritar Leia sonrojada. Amy rió y dejó el té sobre la mesa. Su puso seria y suspiró.

—Hay que solucionar esto, y rápido —dijo Amy mirando a Leia—. ¿Sabes? Cuando llegamos de Midnight, sentí algo... no sé, fue algo raro. Fue como si una presencia sobrenatural se encontrara aquí.

—Vivimos con vampiros, Amy —contestó Leia como si fuera algo obvio.

—No me refiero a eso —dijo Amy haciendo puchero—. Sentí... fantasmas.

Leia se tensó.

—Probablemente me creas loca, o algo así, pero... eso sentí. Y creo que ellos tienen algo que ver con este problema de los niños.

—Ya lo he dicho —dijo Leia suspirando—. Me lo han comunicado al llegar. No sé que demonios van a hacer con los hermanitos de Yuma, pero ha de ser algo peligroso.

Amy suspiró y recordó a Kou. Ese pequeño niño de voz melodiosa que le había explicado más o menos lo que iban a hacer. Y el lugar donde se encontraban.

_¡COMO PUDE SER TAN ESTÚPIDA, DIOS!_

—Sé dónde están —dijo Amy, levantándose— y qué van a hacer con ellos.

Leia se levantó y sonrió.

—¿Qué esperas? ¡Vamos!

**(Momentos más tarde.)**

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en la sala (eso incluyendo a los ocho niños) Amy los obligó a sentarse, y explicó todo lo que Kou le había dicho.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó Yuma una vez y la azabache terminó con el relato.

—Completamente. Podemos empezar hoy mismo con la misión. Será en luna llena, aunque no sé cuando es...

—La Luna Llena es hoy —dijo Shin— específicamente esta noche.

—Más a nuestro favor —comentó Karl levantándose—. Esta vez, nos vamos todos.

**(Horas más tarde.)**

—Jamás en mi puta vida pensé que cuando el viejo diga "nos vamos todos" literalmente nos vamos todos —gruñó Ayato escondido detrás de un arbusto.

—Literalmente —contestó Leia divertida. Todos se encontraban escondidos detrás de unos arbustos. Frente a ellos había un castillo que era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se sentía el ambiente muy pesado.

—Karl. ¿Necesariamente ellos tenían que venir? —Yuma hizo énfasis en el "ellos" para señalar a los ocho niños que se encontraban detrás de él.

—Sí, son parte crucial de mi plan —contestó egocéntrico el peliverde.

—¿Cuál plan? —preguntó Amy.

—Bueno —comenzó Karl mirando a Leia— necesitamos a la chica maldita.

Leia gruñó en respuesta.

—Necesito que invoques a uno de tus fantasmitas para que nos ayude —continuó Karl haciendo caso omiso a la mirada de advertencia de parte del fundador.

—¿Invocar? —preguntó Ayato repentinamente interesado en el tema— ¿Necesitas lámparas, escribir algo en el suelo...?

—Ayato, no estamos invocando a satán —le reprendió Amy.

—N-no sé como invocar un fantasma —balbuceó Leia sintiéndose inútil; Ser parte crucial de un plan y no servir en ello, qué bello, ¿no?

—Sólo... hazlo.

Leia suspiró y cerró los ojos. De nuevo, se sentía suspendida en el aire. Sintió que millones de voces resonaban en su cabeza, haciendo que Leia gimiera de dolor. Repentinamente, pensó en Charlotte y Joshua, esos dos fantasmas que la habían encerrado en su habitación.

La peliazul gritó de dolor cuando sintió su pecho oprimirse con tal fuerza que le costaba respirar. Pasaron unos segundos de puro dolor intenso...

Y todo paró.

Jadeó y una fracción de segundos después se dio cuenta que le apretaba la camiseta a Shin. El nombrado la miraba con preocupación.

Leia sintió dos figuras acercarse al lugar de su escondite.

—¡Leia-chan! —gritó una vocecita aniñada. Leia al instante salió al reconocer la voz chillona de Charlotte.

Y efectivamente, frente a ella se encontraban un chico y una niña. El chico era de cabellos negros y ojos verdosos, venía vestido de gala, cosa que era bastante extraña. Era altísimo, casi llegaba a los 2 metros. La niña era igual a su hermano, sólo que tenía en dos coletas su azabache cabello.

—L-lo hice... —masculló Leia sorprendida y orgullosa.

—¿Nos solicitabas? —preguntó Joshua poniéndose frente a la peliazul. Leia literalmente tuvo que alzar la cabeza hasta tal punto que dolía, pues Joshua era altísimo.

—Así es —habló Karl saliendo de su trance; la verdad, jamás pensó que la chica sería capaz de hacerlo. La subestimó, y se arrepentía de ello.

Charlotte se escondió detrás de Joshua, y el nombrado miró a Karl con desconfianza.

—Soy Ayato —dijo Ayato señalándose— pero para ustedes soy Ore-sama.

—Sigue soñando que te llamaré así, vampiro.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron. A primera vista, nadie podía identificar a un vampiro. Aparte que Ayato no estaba tan pálido que digamos...

—Puedo leer mentes —canturreó Joshua con una sonrisita socarrona.

—No le crean —dijo Charlotte codeando a su hermano—. No leemos mentes.

Shin bajó los hombros, dándose cuenta de que los tenía tensos.

Joshua chasqueó la lengua.

—Aguafiestas —gruñó. Karl los miró a ambos: se veían tan reales que daba miedo.

—¿Para qué nos querías, Leia-chan? —preguntó Charlotte sonriéndole a la nombrada.

—¿Aquí hay dos niños vampiros? —preguntó Yuma por primera vez desde que llegaron los fantasmas—. Uno de ellos es rubio y el otro tiene el cabello algo así como negro y azul...

Charlotte y Joshua se miraron a los ojos preocupados.

—De hecho... sí —contestó Charlotte. De seguro, pensó para sí misma, de haber tenido flujo sanguíneo, se hubiese sonrojado—. N-nosotros los capturamos...

Yuma estuvo a punto de explotar de rabia de no ser porque la pequeña Yui interrumpió, mirando con repentino interés a las dos presencias fantasmales.

—¡Hola! —sonrió—. Soy Yui. Un gusto en conocerlos.

Joshua se acercó a la pequeña rubia y la olfateó. Olía a ese raro olor metálico que tienen los vampiros. Era una vampiresa. Exactamente lo que necesitaban.

—Perfecto... —masculló para sí mismo. Se levantó y miró a los presentes, fijando su verdosa vista a la chica de cabellos azules—. Ella es una vampiresa en desarrollo, ¿verdad?

—Eh... sí —respondió la susodicha.

Joshua sonrió de medio lado, causando que Leia se sorprendiese a sí misma quedando embobada ante su sonrisa. Era atractivo, eso no lo podía negar.

El azabache colocó su mano encima de la rubia y un brillo verdoso empezó a emanar de su mano. Antes de que Ayato pudiera decir algo, o quejarse, el brillo se intensificó y terminó por desaparecer tan rápido como apareció.

—¿Eh? —preguntó una rubia de 17 años, con ojos rosados y con dos colmillos asomándose por sus labios—. ¿D-dónde estamos?

—¡¿YUI?!

**Continuará.**

***se arrodilla frente a todos* LO SIENTO! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! (uhhhh, uhhh :v Okno :'V) **

**Volví :3 ¿Cómo les ha ido? :3 *yo disimulando que desaparecí casi por tres meses***

**¿Ya dije que lo sentía verdad? ^^'**

**Verán, la cuestión es-**

**Ayato: La cuestión es que su escritora ha estado vagueando sin hacer nada y se a olvidado de ustedes.**

**SHUT UP 7-7**

**No le crean, es mentira ;-; **

**La verdad es que el tiempo me ha quedado muy corto (aparte, ya tenía el capítulo hecho, sólo que me quedé sin internet e.e)**

**Ni merezco reviews /3**

**Bai.**

_Lucy._


	13. Finalizando La Pesadilla

**Niños, ¡¿Otra Vez?!**

MUERO. MUERO. PUEDO MORIR EN PAZ *insertar grito fangirl* ¡YA SON 40 REVIEWS! ¡LOS JAMO! ¡NI SE IMAGINAN CUÁN CONTENTA ESTOY AHORA! :DDDD

**DISCLAIMERS:**

_Cursiva: Pensamientos_

_Diabolik Lovers no me pertenece, pertenece a sus respectivos autores :3_

**_Disfrutad la historia :3_**

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Finalizando La Pesadilla.**

—¡¿YUI?!

Por un momento, Karl quiso golpear al más fastidioso de los trillizos, pero no lo culpaba, pues él también habría gritado si un fantasma hubiese transformado a una niña en una vampiresa.

_Touché._

Yui cambió, y se le notaba bastante el cambio. Tenía los pechos más grandes (aunque no tanto...). Igualmente, sus bonitos orbes rosados brillaban con más fuerza, casi pareciendo un gato. Seguía del mismo tamaño y había ganado la belleza y picardía pertenecientes a las vampiresas.

—¿Por qué estamos aquí? —dijo, y Ayato, con un extraño nudo en el corazón, se dio cuenta que su voz no era la de siempre (inocente y tierna) sino, que se volvió un poco más gruesa— ¡Ayato!

_¿Dónde demonios está el honorífico? _pensó Ayato frunciendo los labios.

—¿Qué? —contestó el pelirrojo de mala gana. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante y se cruzó de brazos delante de Yui.

La rubia lo miró y sonrió. Ayato quiso suspirar aliviado, al menos su sonrisa no la había perdido. Yui corrió hacia él y se lanzó en sus brazos, para después, acurrucarse en su pecho.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —preguntó la rubia, y por un momento, la calidez típica de ella volvió a su voz.

—Amigos.

Leia y Amy se miraron confundidas. ¿Ésa era Yui? La verdad era mucho más hermosa de lo que se imaginaron.

—Hey, tú. Vampiresa —dijo Joshua mirando fijo a la rubia. Yui se separó de Ayato y miró al fantasma fijo— necesitamos tu ayuda.

La rubia se cruzó de brazos, haciendo que sus recién marcados pechos resaltaran más.

—¿Ah? —contestó la chica caminando en dirección a las otras dos muchachas allí presentes. Una vez ahí, sonrió con frialdad y sarcasmo. Ayato se encogió ante esa sonrisa; le traía un pésimo recuerdo. De cuando el corazón de Cordelia había estado dentro de ella, transformando sus orbes en aquellos fríos y lánguidos ojos esmeraldas, como los suyos—. ¿Por qué he de liarme con fantasmas?

Joshua, increíblemente, sonrió.

—Te conviene, chica. Dos de los tuyos están en problemas.

Yui arqueó una ceja delicadamente y miró a todos. Su mirada se paseó por los presentes y se detuvo en el único Mukami adulto.

—¿Yuma? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —preguntó confundida. Su mirada volvió a pasear y se detuvo alarmada en el fundador menor— ¡¿Shin?!

El licántropo sonrió.

—Las vampiresas me odian —explicó en voz alta, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¿Dónde está Carla? ¿Y tus hermanos, Yuma? —preguntó, ignorando el comentario del rubio.

Yuma chasqueó la lengua.

—Es por eso que estamos aquí, rubia —volvió a explicar Shin dirigiéndose a Yui. Le gustaba más esa actitud nueva de la chica: decidida, fuerte y sarcástica. Aunque en el fondo sabía que seguía siendo la misma Yui de siempre.

Yui miró al fundador fijo.

—Tú también eres rubio —dijo haciendo puchero.

—Es dorado, no rubio —respondió Shin cruzándose de brazos.

—Es ru-bi-o.

—Es do-ra-do.

—RUBIO.

—DORADO.

—¿Seguirá discutiendo de qué color es el pelo del lobo o vendrá conmigo, Vampiresa? —interrumpió Joshua con notable impaciencia.

Yui volteó a mirarlo y aplaudió.

—¡Por supuesto! —dijo—. ¡Esto será divertido!

Shin se dio cuenta con sorpresa que Joshua respetaba a la nueva Yui.

—Yo me apunto —dijo Yuma parándose al lado del fantasma; unos metros más y es más alto que él.

—Yo igual —dijo Ayato sonriendo con superioridad.

—Bien... —susurró Charlotte—. Nos falta uno...

—¿No puedes transformar a los demás en adultos? —preguntó Karl señalando a los siete niños detrás de él.

—No —contestó Joshua. Charlotte caminó y se posó a su lado, haciendo visible la única diferencia entre esos particulares mellizos: Joshua era más transparente que Charlotte. Alrededor de él había un aura verdosa, y sus ojos color tormenta (entre el gris y el verde) habían desaparecido. Donde se supone que deberían estar los ojos, había una cuenca vacía, con un brillo verdoso. Parecía una llama de fuego verde—. Si lo hago, desapareceré, y no será por un corto tiempo. El hechizo del _tempo _gasta demasiada energía.

Leia se dirigió hacia Joshua se tuvo que poner de puntillas para ponerle una mano en el hombro.

—Si te sirve de algo, estoy a tus servicios —dijo con toda la seriedad que pudo. Joshua (de nuevo, increíblemente), sonrió con dulzura y le alborotó el cabello a Leia.

—Me sirve, y de mucho.

¿Acaso Shin había sido el único que le había visto el doble sentido a esas palabras?

_Maldito cabrón._

—Tú, Lobito —dijo el azabache sonriendo con burla, como si supiera algo que él no, cosa que lo cabreaba— no me queda opción, vendrás con nosotros.

Shin sonrió.

—¿Qué creías? ¿Que aunque me lo prohibieras no iría? —preguntó dando un paso hacia adelante.

Joshua (de alguna manera, como para provocarlo) se agachó hasta quedar del tamaño de Leia y la "observó" fijo. Seguidamente, se acercó a su oído y susurró con voz ronca, y sexy. Exageradamente SEXY.

—_Let's go._

Leia no supo en qué momento, pero de un segundo a otro ya se encontraba siendo cargada como un saco de papas, y el suelo parecía alejarse cada vez más. Joshua la había cargado y se alejaba volando, dejando a Shin y al resto del grupo atrás. Vio como Charlotte juntaba las manos, y repentinamente, a Yui, Shin y Ayato, Yuma y Amy les cubría un aura verdosa, y empezaban a volar.

Joshua pateó una ventana y entró a aquel misterioso castillo.

—Espero y estés preparada —dijo—. Eres una médium, y esto no será fácil.

Desgraciadamente, Leia ya lo sabía, y eso la aterrorizaba.

**Continuará...**

**ESTA WEA SE ESTÁ TERMINANDO TnT **

**Quedan como dos capítulos sin contar el epílogo. Y la verdad es que estoy bastante orgullosa de mi trabajo.**

**YA SON 40 REVIEWS. NI SE IMAGINAN CUANTO LOS ESTOY AMANDO EN ESTE FRUTO MOMENTO.**

**Ya el lunes empiezo clases, lo que significa que tardaré un poco en actualizar. **

**Sé que son pocos reviews, pero yo soy feliz así :3 De verdad, los adoro :3 **

**(Ya mucho, sufriré un coma diabético repulsivo (? ASDASD xD)**

**Recuerden seguir dejando reviews, eso me inspira y me motiva a seguir nwn**

**Bai :3**

_Lucy-chan._

**_PD: He subido otra historia de DL. Se llama "Mistery In The Shadows". Apenas tiene el prólogo, y estoy trabajando en el capítulo. Quería que también diesen su opinión en esa historia._**

**_Ahora sí, Bai._**


End file.
